And to think it all started with revenge
by helloimkim
Summary: Sequel to The Kidnapping. Kol kidnapped Elena, and she finally got home. She's trying to live a normal life, but Kol's old lover Serena is making that very difficult for her...Will Elena and Kol FINALLY get to be together like they both secretly hope, or will other forces ruin any chance they have?
1. Chapter 1- the Visit and the Decision

**Hello my lovelies!(: **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you all for all the follows and favorites all ready!**

**xoxo**

* * *

A loud ringing noise broke me out of my stupor.

"Elena!" I barely registered the voice. "Elena!"

I blinked and glanced up. It was Caroline.

"Yes?" I murmured, finally realizing Friday was over.

"Are you coming?" she asked, looking slightly worried.

"Of course!" I smiled wide and gathered up my stuff.

It was Friday, and I hadn't experienced any Original vampire drama all week. We walked out of my English teacher's classroom, and ran into Bonnie.

"Hey 'Lena! Hey Care!" she greeted us. "Ready for our girls' night?"

Thoughts of chick flicks, popcorn, and friendship floated in my head and I grinned.

Caroline cheerfully said hello back, and I simply laughed and smiled.

"Beyond ready! I need some more of this normal stuff I'm having!" I joked.

We continued walking to our cars. Once we arrived at mine, Bonnie spoke up.

"Your place at six, right 'Lena?" both girls looked at me expectantly and I nodded.

"Do you mind if I go over to your house now?" Care asked.

I sighed, I'd had a vampire at my house every day since Tuesday evening, and I'd kind of been wanting to spend some time with Jer, but since Care was my friend, I knew I had to be nice and say, "Sure! You can help me do something about my toes!" I said with a slightly fake smile, wiggling my unpainted toes.

Caroline grinned at me.

"So, see you guys at six?" Bonnie confirmed once more.

We nodded and Caroline climbed into my car.

"Bye Bon!" we called as I climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

Elijah's POV

"Brother, could you go over to dear Elena's and check on her?" Klaus asked me as he strode into the living room.

I bit back a sigh and stared at my younger sibling.

"I do believe we would have received a call from one of the Salvatore brothers if something had happened to her." I said as a matter of factly, turning the page of my book.

"Agreed, Elijah, but still, could you?" He asked again.

I slightly glared at him over the top of my book. "Don't you have an 'army' of sired hybrids at your disposal? Couldn't you use one of them?" I was in a somewhat foul mood and my brother wasn't helping one bit.

"Ouch, brother, you're sounding like Kol." Klaus' lips turned into a smirk. "Yes, I'll send a hybrid to go inquire on her." He sighed loudly and walked away.

As soon as I knew he was out of hearing, I picked up my phone and called Damon.

"Hello?" Damon's voice answered.

"Damon, it's me. Any sign of my revengeful brother?" I inquired.

"Hmm, I'm sorry I don't know who 'me' is." He replied, the smirk evident in his voice.

I bit back an agitated sigh. "Do we really have time for games, with my brother on the loose? Who knows what resources he has brought in by now." I stated.

"I guess not. Huh. It has been strangely quiet this week. Maybe I should go invade Elena's girls night tonight!" he chuckled.

I placed the bookmark into my book and slipped it back into its place on the shelf.

"I bet Caroline will be with her, not to mention the Bennett witch. She should be fine. Klaus is having one of his hybrids check up on her too, by the way." I informed him.

I heard the clink of glass and the sound of something being poured. Probably bourbon.

"Cool, cya later Eli!" Damon called into the phone before promptly hanging up.

I shut my phone as well and slid it into my pocket.

Elena's POV

I laughed as Caroline grabbed my pinky toe and painted the nail, her bracelet rubbing against the bottom of my foot.

"You better stop fidgeting or you're going to have one crappy pedicure!" Caroline chided playfully.

I smiled and tried to keep a straight face as she put the clear over my pretty dark blue toes. She finished off and smiled.

My doorbell rang and I yelled to Jeremy, "I GOT IT!" as I hopped down the stairs, trying to keep my toes away from the ground so they wouldn't get smudged.

I opened the door and looked outside, surprised to see a guy who looked vaguely familiar staring back at me.

"May I help you?" I asked, staying not stepping past the threshold.

The boy smiled warmly. "I'm one of Klaus' hybrids, I was sent here to check on you."

I sighed, and Caroline appeared. "Tell Klaus to f-"

"Tell Klaus thank you for his concern, but I'm fine." I cut Caroline off.

The boy looked startled by Care's blunt approach, but didn't comment.

"Alright." He nodded and disappeared about as quickly as he arrived.

I sighed and went over and slumped into my couch, sighing.

"I wish I'd never moved to Mystic Falls." I grumbled.

She nodded solemnly.

Suddenly, the door burst open and we both jumped.

"Hey! Are you guys ready?!" Bonnie exclaimed as she walked in and shut the door behind her. Caroline and I laughed at each other and nodded.

"I brought the Notebook!" Care exclaimed, whipping it out of her bag.

Bonnie and I groaned in unison. "Again?! This would be the…" Bonnie started to count on her fingers.

"The twelfth time!" I finished for her.

Caroline grinned cheekily and popped it into the DVD player.

~~~~~One A.M.~~~~~~~~

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, waking me out of my sleep. I got up off the couch where I had just been squished between Bonnie and Caroline, who were still passed out, looking slightly wasted. The wind howled harshly and my front door blew open, causing leaves to blow inside. I grumbled and shuffled over to the open door, shuddering as the cold air hit my bare arms.

"Cold, kitten?" a sickenly familiar voice asked.

I jumped back away from the door.

"Kol." I breathed, staring at his handsome figure as he stood on my porch in his leather jacket with his sexy wind tousled hair.

"Hello Elena. Can we talk?" he asked, a smirk dancing faintly on his lips.

I glanced over at Caroline and Bonnie, wondering what I should do. Kol and I's last kiss danced in my mind, and how he held me when I was scared. Then my conscious slapped me with the blunt memory of how Zach informed me that he was using me to get to Serena.

"No," I said flatly. "Why don't you go back to your Serena?" I smirked as his face stiffened.

"Oh, that's right. You can't. You need me to get back to her. And I'm. Not. HELPING." I snarled and shut the door in his face at the last word.

His face appeared in the window next to me and I watched as his forehead pressed against the pane.

"'_Lena" _he mouthed.

I stared into his eyes and shook my head, allowing all my emotions that I'd kept buried about him to come to the surface. I let him watch a tear drip down my face and fall into my lap. My body shuddered and I turned away from him.

"I trusted you." I whispered. "And you betrayed me. Zach told me how Serena is still alive, and that you need me to lure her out. You should have told me that she was still alive. I would have understood. Get out of my life Kol. All you do is bring me stress."

I heard his fist bang against the window, causing it to crack.

I turned back around, shocked to see a tear slip down his cheek, contaminating the raindrops on his face.

"_You'll be mine,"_ he mouthed. _"You'll understand sooner or later."_

Lighting flashed and thunder rumbled, and he was gone.

I pulled the curtains shut to cover the crack, and went back over to the couch, to curl up with my best friends.

I dozed back off.

Kol's POV

My whole body shook as I walked away from her house. She didn't understand. Maybe being gentle wasn't the answer. Maybe I had to be harsh with her to get her to understand.

Maybe I'd have to take her again.

I felt tears drip down my face as I climbed into my Charger, slamming the door. I sat in my car, my head in my hands as I formed a plan.

_Let's just hope this plan is better than the last one._

Elena's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling as gloomy as the stormy clouds outside. I hated this kind of weather.

Caroline, Bonnie and I stood in the kitchen making pancakes when I suddenly spoke.

"Kol visited last night." I whispered, just loud enough for them to hear.

"WHAT?!" Caroline and Bonnie exclaimed at the same time.

"Elena! He's not good for you! You need to stay away from him!" Bonnie told me.

"Yeah girl! He's bad news." Caroline agreed as she stared at me, studying my face.

"H-he told me, that'd I'd be his and that I'm going to understand sooner or later. He wanted t-to talk." I mumbled, staring down at my pancake.

Caroline scoffed. "I should track that nut down and beat some sense into his stalky original ass!"

Bonnie snickered and I pretended to glare at her.

"You'd probably get your own ass beat, Care. But thanks for offering!" I said with a chuckle.

Caroline shrugged and started to do the dishes.

I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and when I came back down the stairs, the doorbell rang.

Caroline immediately appeared in front of me, and swung the door open slowly.

"I heard my brother visited you," a British voice drifted through the open door. Caroline took a step back and Elijah stepped in.

I nodded. "Late last night, during the storm. He said he wanted to 'talk'."

Elijah set his jaw and stared thoughtfully at the kitchen, where Bonnie was eating her pancakes, watching us.

"I doubt he wanted to just talk like he said." He mused aloud.

"Zach said something about he needed me to get to Serena." I looked at Elijah, letting worry seep into my words.

"Klaus must have turned her then, that confirms my long suspicion. I do believe maybe you should keep a vampire with you more." He advised.

I sighed, getting extremely irritated, and nodded.

"I suppose."

"He's right 'Lena," Bonnie spoke up.

"Yeah," Caroline agreed. "You'd be safest with protection."

"Couldn't I just keep a stake and continue taking vervain?" I asked.

"Still, he could just wait until the vervain leaves your system, and you probably don't have a good chance of stabbing him." He stared at me as he spoke.

"I was able to stab you once, Elijah." I said, staring right back at him.

His eyes flashed with some sort of emotion, rather embarrassment or sadness, but it quickly vanished.

_Darn vampires. Can't even show the slightest bit of humanity._

"That was a lucky shot," he simply said, and with that he turned on his heel and walked out the door.

I shook my head and went back upstairs to finish getting dressed.

As I pulled my shirt down, I saw just faint traces of the bruises that were there. It was nice to see them almost gone.

"Hey 'Lena! We're going to go home, okay?" Bonnie called up the stairs.

"Alright! I'm going to head over to Damon's in a minute." I yelled back.

I heard the door slam, and I was greeted with silence. Jeremy was at work, and it was just me. It was kind of nice. I walked over and sat on my window seat, staring out the window.

Kol's black Charger pulled up, and he got out. I quickly jumped away from the window.

_Should I call Elijah or should I actually talk to him?_

I was torn. I walked down the stairs to the door, my phone in hand.

I opened the door before he even made it up the stairs.

"What? I thought I told you to leave me alone." I said dully.

"Please, Elena. Hear me out?" he begged me.

"Alright, fine. I'm staying right here and you can stay there." I said and sat down on the floor, leaving the door open. I nodded at the floor. "You can sit, it's not going to ruin your jeans."

He smirked and muttered something that sounded like _Petrova fire_ and sat down, folding his legs under him.

"It turns out that Klaus turned Serena all those years ago." He started, looking sincere.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off.

"She wasn't just my girlfriend. We were engaged."

I almost gaped at him, but I managed to keep my expression neutral.

"It was about a hundred years ago. I was still on the run from Nick, and I wound up in this little town right outside of Atlanta. I stayed in this inn close to her home. She was the mayor's daughter." He paused, almost as if he was trying to remember…or get his story straight.

"I was at the local bar, drowning my sorrows in vodka, like usual, when she walked in. At first, I didn't notice her. She was just one heartbeat, amongst a sea of hundred or so other heartbeats. She walked right up to the bar and slammed her hand down. That's what got me to notice her, she had fire…kind of like you." He smirked. "She demanded a drink and…."

"Bartender! Give me a shot of your strongest vodka!" her voice rang over the laughs and chatter of the men.

_I turned my head to stare at this…this girl. She was breathtaking. Her strawberry blonde hair fell down past her shoulders in waterfalls and she looked impatient._

_The bartender, a chubby older man, walked up. _

"_Ah, miss King. I'm afraid I can't serve you. You know what your father says." _

_She scowled. "I don't give a damn what he says! I've had a terrible day, and I really just need to forget."_

_I found myself chuckling and she turned to me. "What are you laughing at cocky?"_

"_The mayor's daughter, no?" I asked, pouring myself another shot. _

_She nodded once and darted her hand out, grabbed my shot, and downed it in one gulp. _

"_Thanks," she murmured, and walked out._

_I turned around in my seat and stared after her._

"_That was the mayor's daughter? What's her name?" I asked the bartender._

_He glanced at me, "Serena. Serena King. She's one rebellious spirit, that's for sure."_

"Serena King," I mused to myself quietly. It suited her well.

After that we would run into each other here and there; in the bar again, and even in the markets. We grew close and dated for a few years, which is probably the longest I'd ever been in one place. Once I proposed to her, I found out she'd been cheating on me. She even went so far as to get pregnant by him. I forgave her, and killed the lover. I loved her so much, that I took her back. We were going to get married in the spring, but Klaus came in the winter and found me. He staked me and turned her, although he said he killed her.

Kol stared into space, not saying anything.

"So what do I have to do with this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's another doppelganger, or so we think. She had a twin sister named Chloe, whose great grandmother was the spitting image of them. I can't find any of Chloe's descendants, so my theory is just a theory."

"That still doesn't tell me why you need me." I said again, getting frustrated.

"You might be able to break their blood bond with your blood. They have a curse on them, each sibling only lives until their thirties, and they kill their true love if they kiss them. But me of course, well I'm already dead, so…"

"So you want to sacrifice me to save their descendants? Let me guess, you promised her, and then she goes and cheats on you." I exclaimed.

"No, Elena, all they need is your blood. Just a drop." Kol said simply.

"Are you sure? Do you promise me? Swear to me?" I asked, staring into his chocolate brown orbs.

He nodded. "That's what she told me. Will you come with me? Please? I've almost found Serena; she won't meet with me unless I have you. She wants to save her descendants. Please 'Lena."

He seemed so different from last night, no 'you're going to be mine' or anything of the sort. I was confused with what to do. I thought about calling Elijah and asking for advice, but he'd probably just take me away to some random place to keep me from Kol.

Would it really be that reckless if I went with Kol? Part of me wondered.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" I demanded. "You've betrayed me before. You're a vampire."

Part of me knew that he was telling the truth, almost like a sixth sense.

"I can tell that you know I'm telling the truth Elena. I can see it in your eyes and you can see it in mine." He said, standing up and placing his hand against the threshold barrier. "Invite me in? Please."

I got up slowly and held up one finger in a 'one moment' motion. I walked into my kitchen and grabbed my liquid vervain, and poured enough in a glass of soda for about three days and chugged it all down. I walked back and took a deep breath.

"Please come in, Kol," I whispered, my lips barely moving.

He cautiously took a step in and stepped up to me. I was leaning against the hallway corner leading up the stairs. He stared down at me.

"Thank you Elena," the sincerity left his eyes and he grabbed me and we whooshed away.


	2. Chapter 2- Notes

**Shorter chapter.**

**Enjoy the cute playful teasing of Kolena! 3 :D**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I bit back a scream as memories from before flashed into my head.

What had I gotten myself into? I thought as we appeared in his car.

I looked warily at him, patting my phone with my forearm for comfort.

"Okay, before we leave," I said as he started his car. "I get to leave my friends a note, and you will not use your speed to take me away from my home, or anywhere else again. It bothers me. And, you will be 100% honest with me at all times."

He chuckled and smirked at me. "Whatever you request, your 'highness'."

I dug in his glove department for a pen and paper, and finally found one.

I quickly scribbled down.

To my dear friends,

Kol visited me again, and I heard him out. It's all a long story, so you're just going to have to trust my judgment. I have my phone with me, so feel free to call me. But please don't pester me 24/7. I shouldn't be gone long. I've taken enough vervain to last around three days.

Klaus,

Don't be too entirely pissed off at Kol, he just wants to help Serena's descendants…something about a blood bond? I'm not entirely sure.

Don't worry about me.

Elena

He reached for the note as if to take it and deliver it for me, but I shook my head and walked inside. He appeared in front of me.

"Don't do anything stupid, kitten," he said cautiously, narrowing his eyes.

I glared at him. "Don't call me that. You don't have the right to give me any nicknames at all."

His face fell, but his cocky smirk floated back into place. I felt kind of bad for snapping at him, but I still was guarding my heart. I didn't want him to wriggle his way back in. I didn't need another guy I had feelings for screw up my life. I stared at him uncertainly and folded the note in half, sticking in on the fridge with a magnet.

"Can we go NOW?" Kol said, rolling his eyes.

I shook my head. "Stay here," I pointed where he was and walked to my room.

I sighed, shut my bedroom door, and sat on my bed. My head was pounding. Was it really the best idea for me to go with him? Doubt clouded my mind, but I shook my head and begun to pack the necessities just in case. I slipped undergarments, toiletries, two changes of clothes, pjs, and my phone charger. I cut a quick hole in the inner lining so I could slip some vervain between the main pocket and the fabric of the bag itself. Pushing a good amount of vervain in the secret crevice, I sprayed my perfume around it to try to block out the smell. Throwing the perfume in my bag, I quickly sewed two stitches on the two-inch hole I had made. I slung the bag over my shoulder, looked in the mirror, pushed the hair out of my face, sighed for probably the fifty-billionth time today, and headed back downstairs. I glanced in the kitchen where he was supposed to be, but turned to find Kol eating Jeremy's leftover pizza in the living room, idly flipping through sports channels.

I snorted. "Really? You had to eat his pizza? You know he can't really cook right?"

He raised an eyebrow and muttered something like, "He'll manage."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, feeling a little dizzy.

"Elena?" I heard Kol say, but he seemed far away.

I continued to rub my head slowly, feeling like I was on a crazy spinning roller coaster at an amusement park.

"Elena." He said firmly, still seeming far away.

I scrunched up my eyebrows and opened my eyes.  
Kol's face was barely four inches away from mine, peering at me with concern.

The world swayed again and I started to fall, so I threw my arms about, trying to catch my balance. Down, down, down my body went, my head narrowly missing the side of the table next to the couch. I heard a sickenly thud, and the pounding in my head grew worse. I opened my eyes slowly. White dots filled my vision, so I blinked to try to clear my head.

"You okay?" Kol blurted out, his arm darting out to cradle my head.

"Why didn't you catch me or something?" I mumbled trying to not pass out or throw up.

"You said no speed," he smirked and I cursed under my breath.

"Foul language there, kitten."

I shot daggers at him with my eyes, "I'm not your kitten."

He simply shrugged and scooped me up in his arms. "Clumsy like one. And you still didn't answer my question…"

I squirmed in his arms, not allowing myself to enjoy it. "I don't know. I've had a headache for around an hour and I just got dizzy when I came downstairs."

He opened his mouth to respond, but his head shot towards the street.

"Unless you want some major vampire fighting drama, I suggest you let me use my speed." He suddenly said, staring down at me.

"Why? Who is it?" I asked.

He paused. "Damon and… Klaus."

I gaped. "Go for it."

He smirked and I shut my eyes as I felt the world actually blur beside us again.

We appeared in his car, and by the time I had opened my eyes, we were already half way down the road from my house.

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered uncertainly.

"'Lena? Are you okay? I could have sworn I just saw Kol's car outside your house. It was there but he pulled away really fast so I couldn't tell." Damon's voice sounded worried and soft.

"I'm fine Damon. The note on my fridge will explain everything."

"Wha-" he started to say, but I hung up and put my phone on silent.

Kol chuckled, "Wow, you cut off your lover, I'm surprised."

"He is not my lover." I snapped at him.

Kol simply laughed again, "Whatever you say, kitten."

I opened my mouth to retort, but he spoke first. "Now, I'm sure you're curious about when our road trip is ended, and where it's going to end, so" he looked at me and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Ask away."

I had probably a billion questions to ask him, but I started with the first question I had when I saw him this afternoon.

"Why did the sincerity leave your eyes when I agreed to come with you?" I decided, staring at him, testing him for his reaction.

At first he didn't respond, but I caught him stiffen just for a millisecond before he simply responded, "I was so shocked you'd agree. I figured you would just slam the door in my face like you've done before. Anyways, I was being completely sincere with you 'Lena, you should know that."

I mentally laughed. Translation: Some things I said weren't entirely sincere, but I'm just glad I have you in my clutches *cue possessive laugh*.

My thoughts made me laugh aloud and Kol turned to me, giving me a strange look.

I groaned as my head ached in response.

"You wouldn't happen to have any aspirin, would you?" I asked him.

"In the glove department, I have lots of stuff to fill your human needs!" he smirked. "I'm well stocked."

The smirk on his face told me he didn't mean just well stocked with medicine and toiletries.

"Hey, why did you laugh earlier?" he asked after a moment of silence.

I swallowed the pill with a gulp of water-which also had appeared in the glove box, along with snacks, toilet paper, and even girl necessities.

"You wouldn't understand. I just thought of something, is all." I explained.

"Care to share?" he turned back to the road.

"Nope, I'll let your imagination fuel your boredom for the rest of the trip."

He chuckled. "I'm just going to come right out and tell you some stuff. We're going to Richmond, VA to meet with Serena's friend's sister's best friend's uncle." He laughed. "I got connections, huh?"

"No, your friends have connections," I smirked as his cocky expression turned into a playful pouty one.

"You wound me," he teased.

"All in a day's work," I said with a lighthearted laugh. I slowly started to feel better. It felt good to be normal with him, after all the un-normal stuff we'd been through.

"When are we going to meet with Serena?" I asked.

He dug in his pocket for his phone, and started scrolling through messages, not paying attention to the road.

"Kol, you better pay attention," I warned, almost too afraid to glance at the road.

He laughed and shrugged, still driving with his knee. "I'm an Original kitten, I've been driving since the car was invented."

His words didn't do anything to help ease the worry that was growing in the pit of my stomach.

I decided to glance up at the road, and when I did-

* * *

**Cliffhanger. ;) haha! What do you all think happens?**


	3. Chapter 3- The Crash

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! This chapter is sort of dedicated to angbac, who's been pushing me to write this chapter! haha!**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**;)**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

**THUMP!**

We had driven off the road and into the woods!

"KOL!" I screamed, bracing myself for any impact.

He cursed and tried to swerve, but it was too late. Just as he turned his steering wheel, we ran into a boulder, flipped over it, and rolled three times. When we finally came to a stop upside down against an oak tree, I opened my eyes.

I groaned and felt warm blood trickle down the side of my head, finally dripping down into an all ready two-inch puddle of blood. I surveyed the rest of my body for damage and saw tiny cuts all over my hands and legs. Oh no. My leg. I tried to wiggle my toes, but couldn't. My first thought, my first fear, was that I was paralyzed. I tried to wiggle my right toes, and was able. I concentrated harder on my left leg. It hurt around the ankle and on the top of my foot. I'd probably broken two or three bones. I bit my lip, trying to stay awake. The pain in the side of my head and in my leg was getting worse, and being pinned oddly upside down didn't help either. I turned my head slowly towards Kol. He was passed out, lying on the roof of the car on the ground.

"Kol…" I called as loud as I could, which wasn't very loud. I shook my head in frustration, hating him for being so overconfident. A drop of my blood flung through the air and landed a few inches from Kol. I hoped he had a super strong nose, and that he was hungry. Well…not so hungry that he'd kill me, of course.

I sat there-well hung there-upside for what felt like hours when it was probably only around ten minutes. I was beginning to get lightheaded and feel funny from all the blood rushing towards my head. I decided to try again.

"Kol! Wake up! Please!" I whispered.

It was beginning to get dark, and blood was sure to draw an animal or two to our wreck. I reached as far as I could towards his face and was able to touch his cheek. I drew my hand back and slapped him as hard as I could, using all my energy. His eyes flew open and his veins appeared. He slowly got up, not saying anything. He simply just cocked his head and stared at the puddle of blood on the roof of the car. Then, his eyes slowly traveled up and saw me hanging upside down, with a sick expression on my face. My leg was still steadily throbbing along with my heart.

"Kol," I mumbled, feeling worse.

Recognition passed over his face and he seemed to finally realize where we were.

"Elena!" he gasped. He turned around and used his legs to kick out the door. He climbed out, I heard a whoosh, and my door was pulled off and I heard a clunk in the distance.

He began to try to take me out of the car.

"Seatbelt…" I groaned.

He nodded and unhooked my seatbelt, and caught me when gravity brought me crashing down. As he pulled me out of the car, the glove box hit my foot, and I screamed in agonizing pain.

"What? What is it? 'Lena?" he asked worriedly, his eyes scanning my body for injuries.

A moment later his eyes landed on my left foot, which I saw to be twisted in an awkward position. His mouth opened in an 'o' shape and he continued to get me out of the car. Once we were free, he laid me on a soft bed of leaves and grass, away from the glass and wreckage that was one his car.

I groaned and brought a hand to my head. When I pulled it away, it was covered in warm blood. I cursed under my breath and glanced warily up at Kol. His eyes were wide, and I could see his veins snaking under the surface just fighting to break free.

"I-I need to feed." He whispered, still staring at my bloody hand.

I shook my head. "Not on me…please. I'm so weak…" I groaned as my foot throbbed. Thankfully, my head and the cuts on my legs and hands seemed to be numb.

His eye twitched and he disappeared. I let loose a sigh and waited for him to come back. I watched the sunset slowly, basking in the leftover warmth. It wasn't spring quite yet, so it was still cold.

_Man, I wish I had brought my jacket._ I thought in despair.

I pressed a hand to the side of my head, and after a while, I felt it stop bleeding. I smiled faintly at this. Suddenly, realization hit me.

If that's healing, then my ankle is too. The bones are setting in the crooked position.

I sighed and slowly sat up. I knew what I had to do. I reached down towards my foot, and wrenched it to the right. I whimpered in pain and bit my lip. I heard a pop, and my foot immediately felt somewhat better.

The sun continued to sink beneath the horizon and after a moment, it was gone.

I laid in the darkness, staring up at the moon. It was extremely peaceful out here. My eyes eventually drifted shut. I heard twigs breaking and leaves rustling. I shot up into a sitting position, and opened my eyes. Two eyes gleamed in the dark and I shrieked, scooting away from them.

**Kol's POV**

I ran as fast as I could away from Elena, determined not to hurt her, no matter how hungry I was. I ran up the highway, relieved when a small town appeared not even two minutes away from the crash. I continued to go to a restaurant and wait in the parking lot, hidden in the shadows. I closed my eyes and listened.

I heard a door creak, and a human heartbeat got louder. My eyes shot open and I stared towards the back of the building near the source of the sound.

A young man stepped out, a trash bag in hand. Smirking, I walked calmly towards him, staying in the shadows.

**No-one in particular's POV**

I whistled a merry tune as I opened the back door to my work, and stepped outside. The wind blew faintly and I shuddered as it hit my face. I slung the trash bag over my shoulder and walked towards the dumpster, still whistling. I threw the bags into the dumpster easily, and brushed my hands off on my old jeans. I stood in the shadows, leaning against the building and pulled out a cigarette and my trusty Zippo lighter. After the first puff, I got the strange feeling of being watched.

Taking another puff off my cigarette, I called, "Hellooo? Anyone out there?"

I squinted into the dark and shrugged to myself. I'd always been super paranoid.

"Hello." A deep voice said, reminding me instantly of those British TV shows I always watched on BBC.

I jumped and glanced up. "Oh, hi. I thought I heard someone. Can I help you?"

The man stepped into the light, and I saw he looked like a teenager, probably just turned 18.

"Yes, actually you can. Mind sharing?" he gestured towards the pack in my other hand.

I narrowed my eyes at him carefully. "Are you sure your old enough?"

Irritation flashed in his eyes, but the boy carefully masked it.

Suddenly, I felt like everything he was saying was true. Somewhere, deep in the back of my mind, I could have sworn I heard, _"You know I'm old enough and that I'm safe. You'll give me whatever I want and you won't remember a thing when you go back inside."_

I grinned, "Sure dude, here." I handed him a cigarette and he took it, but crumpled it up and threw it on the ground. I looked in confusion at the cigarette lying on the ground.

He took a couple of steps towards me and pinned me against the wall with his hand.

"You won't scream or struggle." He told me, and for some reason I wasn't afraid.

I felt lips meet my neck, and a sharp pain.

I continued whistling my merry tune as I stepped back inside, glad to have had a smoke. My boss really was getting on my nerves. I turned my head to look at the time, and winced. Bringing my hand to my neck, I felt a tiny bit of blood. Pulling my hand away, I looked at my hand.

Oh yeah, I ran into the side of the lid when I went to pick up the bag that fell. My mind instantly reminded me and I shrugged, and continued back into the kitchen.

**Elena's POV**

"Nice animal, you don't want to eat me, I don't taste good." I called warily to the animal. A huge black wolf stepped out of the bushes and stared at me. It gave me a wolfish smirk and cocked its big head. I gasped softly, my heart thudding in my chest. The animal circled me slowly, staring at me with an animalistic curiosity in its...oh my…the wolf had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. Its eyes were amazing. They were deep brown, with a dark blue circle in the middle, surrounding the pupil. It stepped cautiously closer, almost like it didn't want to scare me. I shivered as a breeze blew. I heard a familiar whoosh and Kol appeared. He stared at the wolf in shock. They both stared at each other for a moment before it turned around and quickly ran away, retreating back into the woods.

"Elena!" he murmured and rushed towards me.

My heart was still thudding violently in my chest.

"I'm okay." I looked at him carefully, trying to figure what the whole staring contest was about that he had with the wolf. "I even think I fixed my foot!"

He smiled a little and looked down at my foot. I wiggled my toes and inhaled sharply when pain said hello.

"Well, almost." I said with a pitiful chuckle.

"Here," he bit into his wrist, and held it out to me.

I tentatively brought it to my mouth and drank just enough to heal my head, then pushed it away. I didn't want to rely on him.

I needed to be independent.

I wanted to be independent.

_You're just stubborn._ A voice inside my head whispered.

"Elena, you need more, you still have cuts on your legs and hands. Plus, I don't think your foot is healed either." He pleaded with me, and I looked down at my foot. "See?" he took off my left shoe carefully, and my foot was purple and green, and swollen.

I shook my head again. "No, I'm fine."

"Elena." He growled.

"Kol," I said back. "I'm fine."

"Quit being stubborn and let me heal you!" he demanded.

I shook my head and slowly got up. "I can stand, see?"

He rolled his eyes and whooshed away, appearing again two yards away. "Walk to me then!" he called.

I took a step forward, limping carefully. I continued to walk but cried out in pain when I forgot that my foot was hurt. My knees crumpled and Kol ran forward and caught me in his arms. Slinging me over his shoulder like a fireman, he turned and started to walk though the woods.

"KOL!" I grumbled, hitting his back in protest.

"Shhhh, kitten, you'll wake the animals again" he whispered playfully.

I grumbled and muttered under my breath as he continued to walk through the woods at a normal human pace.

After about twenty minutes of silence he said, "You know we'd already be at a hotel in Richmond if you just let me use my speed, right?"

I groaned, my body aching from being in such an uncomfortable position. "Fine, but at least let me down, this is not comfortable."  
"Why? I have a great view." He smirked and turned his head to look right at my ass.

I slapped his back with my hand. "I'm not a fan of my view. Ground and a flat ass." I smirked and bit back a laugh.

He scoffed playfully and slapped my butt. "Hey!" I said pretending to be angry, "Keep your hands to your freaking self!"

He laughed and I could just hear the smirk on his face as he bent down and sat me on the ground. The world swayed from lack of leg use and I stumbled into his arms. I stared up at him and him down at me.

"Easy there, kitten." He whispered, a smirk appearing on his face.

I scoffed and slapped his arm. "Go on Kol, use your special 'powers' like you've been begging for the last ten minutes."

He laughed and the world blurred around us.


	4. Chapter 4- Sweet talkin'

**Hey my lovely readers. Enjoy!**

**Excuse any weird/hilarious parts in this book, I was busy pigging out on Ghiradelli, the best chocolate i've ever ate, to keep my brain set straight.**

**Merry Christmas! :)**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I heard the faint crunching of leaves of Kol's feet, and…something else. I opened my eyes briefly and marveled at the view. The trees were just dark green blurs and the stars in the sky looked like trails of light, guiding our way. I glanced back into the woods again, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw a pair of brown-blue eyes flash next to us.

My breath caught in my throat.

How is the wolf keeping up with us?

Kol glanced down at me for a moment as he ran. I shut my eyes again, as I was beginning to get dizzy. I felt a pair of warm soft lips press against my ear.

"What startled you, kitten?"

I shook my head, not wanting to worry him. Suddenly, we stopped moving, and I was pitched out of his grasp. I stumbled forward and caught my self against a tree. I placed my back against the tree and let loose a wary breath. Kol stalked up to me and cocked his head.

"What was it?" he studied my face carefully.

"I though I saw the wolf," I murmured, staring back at him.

I could have sworn I heard him say, "So I'm not seeing things…" he turned around and continued walking the way we were headed.

"Wait, did you just say what I think you said?" I asked, hobbling along after him.

He suddenly stopped and I ran into his back. "Oof," I grunted, taking a step back to allow him to turn around.

He nodded. "Richmond's just over that hill-well- the hotel is. Can you walk or should I carry you?" his infamous smirk danced over his lips at his last question and I rolled my eyes. I was tired and ready to pass out in a bed, preferably away from Kol because I wasn't sure if I could-or if he could-keep his self control around a helpless sleeping me. I really didn't want to wake up with his arms around my waist-not that that wouldn't be heavenly of course; I just didn't need him worming his cocky little self into my heart.

"Elena, wake up." He said, breaking me from my thoughts.

I took a step forward, reached my arms for his neck and jumped lightly as he swooped me into his arms. His smirk grew as he peered down at me thru his lashes.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Kol. I'm tired, my foot hurts and I just want to get this trip over with," I said, closing my eyes and leaning my head against his shoulder as soon as I finished my sentence.

I felt his shoulders shake as he silently laughed. "Serena's going to love you," I could have sworn he whispered as we headed up the hill. His rhythmic steps lulled me to sleep.

When I woke, I was sitting in a chair in the lobby of a Best Western. Kol's back was to me, talking to the receptionist.

"Hello, Doll. Why don't you give your best room to me?" he demanded arrogantly.

"And why should I do that?" she flirted back.

"Because, I'm God's gift to women." I heard the compulsion in his voice.

"Ohhhhh. You are so sexy mister! I'm going to give you the best room for free!" she said dreamily, almost swooning.

I heard keys clacking and the girl sniffling. "I'm sorry, sexy, all the rooms...they're, taken!" she started to bawl in her hands pitifully.

He cursed under his breath and turned around, and I immediately slammed my eyes shut and attempted to keep my heart slow and calm. He scooped me back up in his arms and walked across the street to the Holiday Inn. He set me back down in a chair in the same position as in Best Western.

He swaggered up to the desk. I peeked through my lashes at the receptionist. He was a man. I laughed softly. Wonder what he was going to do about this.

**Kol's POV**

I mentally cursed again as I saw the receptionist was a pudgy balding man. He stank of cigarettes and I could smell the vodka he hid in the flask in his…left jacket pocket. I walked up and slammed the counter, hard.

"Howdy Partner! Y'all got any room left in this here fine establishment?" My normally smooth English voice had melted away and a country one replaced it. I sounded more redneck than those people on that weird duck show…what was it called? Oh…Duck Dynasty.

The fat man was startled by my voice. "Oh…um…what kind of room would you like…mr…?"

"I don't got no last name mister. Just call me Billy-bob-joe-bob…Harris." I flashed a grin as the man was still flustered by my voice.

"Uh…okay…Mr. Harris?" he stuttered out.

I compelled the man, tired of playing games for once. "You wanna give myself and that lovely lady over yonder an employee discount-making your best and biggest room, freeeeeee!"

He nodded robotically and my country 'twang' slipped away.

"Thank you, and you are going to deliver extra towels and food to the room tonight. You will call us later and ask what we would like. You won't think anything of our conversation, just that we were a lovely couple from Georgia, who paid you for our rooms."

He nodded again and handed me two keys to the third floor. As I turned around to get Elena, I heard a heart stutter nervously and chuckled. She must have just witnessed my performance. Smirking, I bent down and picked her up.

**Elena's POV**

I wanted to crack up so bad at the performance I'd just witnessed. He scooped me up in his arms and I fake 'sleep snuggled' into his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt the world blur and a heard a lock click. I blinked my eyes open, peering into the dark room. I felt my feet touch the ground and his hands left my body. I turned around curiously, but he wasn't there.

_Odd._ I thought.

I limped over to the bed farthest from my door and kicked off my shoes. I climbed under the covers and snuggled deep into the bed. The light clicked on and I groaned. I opened my eyes in protest and shrieked when I saw the wolf, perched on the end of my bed, staring at me.

I scanned the room, but Kol was nowhere to be found.

I narrowed my eyes at the wolf. "Are you…Serena? Or a friend of hers?"

The wolf morphed in front of my eyes and a man, probably in his twenties appeared. "Hello Elena. I'm…well, names aren't really important are they? I'm Zach's cousin and also Serena's friend's sister's best friend's uncle. And don't worry, Kol is fine, he's just dealing with his brother is all."

"Elijah? Or…Klaus?" I asked, slightly terrified for him.

The wolf-man smirked. "Both."

My jaw dropped and I sat up, fumbling in my pockets for my phone. I tapped the screen and gasped.

50 missed calls, 35 unread text messages and 5 voicemails.

I quickly scanned through the calls…

_Damon_

_Damon _

_Damon_

_Stefan_

_Caroline_

_Damon_

_Damon_

_Bonnie_

_Jeremy_

_Elijah_

_Elijah_

… _Klaus?_

_Damon_

_Elijah_

…_? Klaus?_

…_? Klaus?_

I sighed in irritation and went to the text messages and decided to read a few.

**_Damon:_**

_R U CRAZY? Get your ass back in Mystic Falls 'Lena!_

**_Caroline:_**

_Where the hell are you?_

**_Bonnie:_**

_Be safe Elena._

**_Elijah:_**

_My brother and I are coming after you, don't worry._

I shook my head in aggravation and called Elijah.

"Elena!" his regal voice answered his phone but I could tell it was laced with worry.

"Where are you?"

I sighed for the fifteenth billion time that day. "A motel. I'm fine. But I'm not so sure about Kol. This …wolf-man person told me that you and Klaus are dealing with him right now..?"

Elijah started to speak but Klaus' voice replaced his.

"Ah, Elena! I thought I heard my dear brother say your name. Now be a dear and tell me where you are so I can come get you and dagger my brother."

"He doesn't want to hurt me Klaus, just wants to help Serena's descendants break their blood bond."

"My stupid brother," Klaus hissed. "Where are you?"

"I got to deal with some stuff right now, Klaus, call me in the morning."

And with that, I hung up on the most powerful and deadliest hybrid in the world.

I glared at the wolf-man and demanded, "Where is Kol?"

He simply smirked and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I got to thinking that it was a little too soon for them, and some of my reviewers voiced the same opinion. So I changed it, sorry if it makes you sad, you'll just have to wait and see when I decide it's right for them. I don't want Elena to give up this yet resisting Kol. (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I got up and was going to chase after him, but was barely able to stand up.

"Hey! Wait!" I called after him, limping quickly to the door, where he had just exited. I opened the door and he was two doors down the hall. "Aren't you supposed to be helping Kol find Serena so he can help her?"

The man turned on his heel and smirked evilly. "It's not Serena who needs the helping. She will reveal herself all in due time. Now, if you'll excuse me," he glanced at his pocket watch-who even wore those anymore? -"It's getting very late and I need-"

He was cut off as Kol appeared and slammed him against the wall.

"Do you think I'm some kind of joke? Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Kol's face was vamped out and I instinctively got scared.

"Because," he said shakily, "The lovely couple in 2B is staring at you like you're a monster," he chuckled manically as Kol's vampire features vanish and his head whipped around to the door across the hall from our room.

"You didn't see anything," he compelled them quickly. The couple nodded robotically and went back inside. Kol scowled but his eyes softened when he saw me leaning against the doorframe staring at him uncertainly.

The man cackled hysterically, and looked at me. "You're going to die…we're all going to die." He continued to cackle hysterically as Kol removed his hand from his neck; the man spasmed against the wall and slumped to the floor still twitching. His backed arched and he shrieked as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, mumbling incoherently. He groaned one last time, and then all was silent. I stared at Kol, my mouth agape. "What happened to him?"

He frowned down at the man on the floor. "He's-he's dead." He furrowed his brows and bent down and picked the man up, slinging him over his shoulder.

"Go into the room, kitten, I'm going to go drop off his body somewhere Serena and her groupies will find it." His face held no expression as he turned around towards the back staircase and whooshed away.

I sighed, hobbled back into my room and shut the door. As soon as I settled myself on the bed, the hotel phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked uncertainly.

"Hi, would you like anything from the kitchen? It's on the house." A male voice asked and I smiled as I realized it was the receptionist that Kol compelled.

"Could you send up a menu?"

"Of course," he responded and hung up.

I smiled to myself and waited until the menu arrived. Switching on the television, I kicked off my shoes and propped up my ankle. I watched the news and breezed through the channels. About three minutes later, I heard a knock on the door and a menu slipped under the door. I got up and carefully hobbled over to pick it up. I went back over to the telephone and flipped through the menu. Once I decided what I wanted, I rang the front desk and ordered a bottle of champagne, and some pasta.

I think I must have dozed off because I woke up to a knock on the door. I rubbed my eyes warily and glanced at the clock; 10pm. I got up and peered through the peephole, but I didn't see anyone so I cautiously opened the door and quickly grabbed the tray of food on the ground. Turning around and shutting the door, I walked back over to the bed and sat down, devouring my food. Once I was full of pasta and champagne I went to the bathroom to clean up and then promptly collapsed into bed.

My eyes flew open and I stared into the darkness.

_Where was I? This wasn't my bedroom. How did I- oh, Kol._ I thought in confusion for a moment until I remembered. I glanced at my clock and saw that it was 11 am. I didn't hear Kol get back…was he even back? My heartbeat picked up in panic but I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and pull me against a hard chest. I almost sighed in relief. I looked up at Kol's face and smiled warily. I then realized that I was in his arms and my shields flashed back up and I squirmed, trying to get out of his warm embrace. He held me tighter and whispered in my ear, "Don't fight it, kitten."

I looked up at him, letting him see that I was simply protecting myself. He reluctantly let go, allowing me to awkwardly wiggle away to the far side of the bed. Not being able to take the silence it seems, Kol spoke.

"I won't hurt you. Not again."

I rolled over to face him. "How can I trust you? You weren't truthful with me before. I can't have another Damon in my life. He won't let me make my own choices. He doesn't-" I was cut off as Kol pulled me to him again, and crushed his lips down upon mine. My shields cracked and I found myself kissing him back, savoring every moment of it. I pulled away a moment later and pressed my forehead against his. Closing my eyes, I breathed deeply, trying to figure my heart out.

"Don't fight it," he whispered in my ear again. "I won't hurt you, or let anyone hurt you." He nipped my earlobe playfully. "Trust me."

I shivered and stared into his dark brown eyes. He didn't seem to be lying…

I licked my dry lips nervously and gave up. "I'm not ready yet." He sighed and got out of bed, only to stalk over to the fridge and whip out the bottle of champagne I had ordered. He downed it in one gulp, and went over to the chair to sit.

"Kol…" I said softly, but he ignored me, still staring at the window.

"No Elena. Go to sleep, you need to heal." He said.

I grumbled and rolled over only to drift off moments later.

When I woke, Kol was on the far corner of the bed, giving me plenty of room. Daylight streamed in through the curtains and I felt Kol roll over. My eyes darted to him, and he stared blankly at me.

"Good morning, 'Lena," he whispered, not smiling.

"Morning," I said back in the same tone he used.

"Well isn't this sweet?" a snide voice said sarcastically.

Our heads snapped towards the voice and Kol growled, pulling me close.


	6. Blood Bond

**A/N: After some thinking I decided to change the last half of the previous chapter, so if you haven't read it, go back and do please(:**

**Enjoy and tell me your thoughts!(:**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Our heads snapped towards the voice and Kol growled, pulling me close.

"Serena," Kol snarled. He shot up a moment later and threw her against the wall.

She laughed and I was instantly reminded of Katherine. She easily pushed Kol away and strutted over to me with a sneer on her pretty face. She was probably my height, with long blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes.

"You must be Elena," she clicked her tongue, "Kol, you can do so much better." She said raising a single eyebrow.

I opened my mouth to retaliate but she interrupted, "Don't bother. I'll use you for what I need, and then you and Kol can ride off into the sunset and get rid of all that sexual tension you two have!"

He snarled but didn't move from his place by the wall. Serena walked back over to Kol, pulled a business card from the strap of her bra, and handed it to Kol. She winked and walked out the door without another word.

Kol stared after her in shock. "She's changed," was all he said before he grabbed his shirt off the floor, and went into the bathroom.

I sighed and reached over to get my phone off the dresser. I quickly brushed my hair and called Jeremy. I heard his voice answer, but it was cut off. _Damon._

"Elena? What the hell? Get your ass back here right now or Klaus and I are going to come get you!"

"Don't tell me what to do Damon or I'm hanging up and throwing my phone out the window." I snapped at him.

There was silence on the other line and some faint mumbling when I heard Jeremy's voice.

"Hey 'Lena. You're okay right?"

"Yeah, Kol and I got in a wreck-" I heard Damon curse in the background and a glass smash.

"-but we're fine. I'm a little bruised and my ankle's all swollen and achy from being popped out of place but I'm still in one piece!"

I heard him sigh in relief. "Okay, Damon just left to go look for you, so be on the lookout…be safe sis, I love you,"

"I love you too Jeremy, bye," I said sincerely as I hung up.

Kol stepped out of the bathroom and looked at me.

"Did Jeremy just say Damon and Klaus are coming?" his hair was neatly mussed and I could smell the cologne…wait…how did he have cologne?

I nodded. "Wait…did you go get our stuff from the Charger?" I said cocking my head.

He looked at bit shocked but nodded. "How did you know?"

"I can smell the cologne from here, plus you're wearing a different shirt." I noted.

He grinned and tossed my bag on the bed. "Your wardrobe, your highness." He mock bowed and I laughed.

I got up and limped to the bathroom. "I'm taking a nice long shower," I announced.

He nodded and jumped onto the bed to watch television. "Have at it!"

I nodded again awkwardly and stepped into the bathroom and locked the door. I took in the simple bathroom quickly. Hairdryer, sink, makeup remover wipes, toilet, simple shower, washcloths and towels, cheap shampoo and soap…yes this was a hotel bathroom all right. I set my bag on the toilet and pulled out my soaps and change of clothes. I pulled back the curtain and turned on the water. By the time I undressed, it was warm and the bathroom was steamy. I slipped into the shower and washed my hair and gently washed my body, being careful where the glass had cut my arms, hands and thighs. The glass cuts were already scabbed up and my ankle was a faint green and barely even sore…Kol must have given me more of his blood. I felt my anger rise, but banished it away, secretly grateful. I stood under the water and closed my eyes, basking in the warmth. The water turned cold and I sighed, shutting it off and grabbing a towel. I dried my body off and got dressed. I finished getting ready and gathered up all my things and stepped out.

"Took you long enough," a familiar voice said.

I turned abruptly towards the door and gasped. Klaus was leaning against the wall, staring at me.

"No need to wake the neighbors," he said and grabbed my arm.

I pulled away from him. "Kol?!" I yelled.

His grip tightened and I winced. "Let me go!"

"I'm afraid Kol is taking a nap, love." He dragged me over to the bed, where Kol was lying with a normal stake in his chest.

"Klaus, why won't you let me help him?" I pleaded, tempted to kick him in the balls just so I could go help him.

He jerked me around and made me look at him.

"Do you know what a blood bond is?"

"Not really… just something about they only live till their thirties and that they can't kiss their true love."

He snorted and pulled an old book out of his pocket. He pointed at Serena.

"She used to be a witch before I turned her. She created the blood bond. She was going to use it on me."

I looked at him in confusion. "But you were a vampire, you couldn't live into your thirties if you were already dead?"

"It has nothing to do with what Kol told you, Elena," Klaus stared at me intently, trying to get me to believe him.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

He led me to the couch and we sat down.

"The blood bond is an actual bond between people, think of two pieces of yarn being tied together in knots."

I nodded to show I was following and he continued.

"Serena tried to bind me to Katherine so I wouldn't kill her in the sacrifice."

"Why would Serena even care?"

"They were best friends and Serena was the girl who got Katherine's baby."

My mouth dropped open.

"To blood bind someone, you need the blood of the doppelganger, and the blood of the people being bound together. You also need a sacrifice of a human heart."

I shuddered and pressed my hand against my heart.

"The witch would make a heart with the doppelganger's blood on a stone, and each of the people being bound would put their blood inside the heart. The human heart would be placed on top of their blood, and the witch would say their spells."

"So I don't have to die…?" I mumbled nervously.

"That's for humans, sweetheart. For vampires, the doppelganger has to be turned into a vampire and drink both of the people's blood. With vampires, since we are eternally immortal and technically dead, one has to die and change into us. That's why Katherine turned herself in Rose and Trevor's cabin. She knew if she transitioned outside of the sacrifice it couldn't be done. She didn't want to be bound to me. The bond enhances all of your feelings. Sort of like a sire bond. If one of the bound people dies, so does their 'mate'. That's the only difference."

"Why does Serena want to be bound, and who does she want to be bound to? I thought you said vampires couldn't be bound to vampires?"

Klaus sighed in frustration and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You ask so many questions, love…Vampires can be bound to each other but only through a special process. The doppelganger must transition, a vampire must die, and each person being bound must be drunk from."

"Sounds kinky," another voice said and Damon walked in the door.

"Damon," I said softly and he looked at me blankly.

"'Lena you reckless girl. I don't need to buy a leash for you, do I?" he said with a smirk, sitting down on the other side of me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not transitioning, if that's what Serena wants." I saw Kol faintly twitch on the bed and I knew we had to get out of there.

"Has anyone visited you while you were here?" Damon asked.

"Serena stopped by. And-" I let loose a gasp. "Oh my god, I just saw someone flash by!" I pointed to the door and both men darted after them.

I got up and ran to Kol. Once I reached him, I grasped the stake with both hands and pulled as hard as I could, ripping it out of his chest.

"Kol!" I hissed in his ear. He didn't stir so I whispered, "I'm sorry," and pulled my fist back and punched him in the jaw. His eyes flew open and we whooshed against the wall, where he promptly held me up by my neck, his eyes blazing murderously.

I gasped for breath and clawed at his hands. "Kol, look at me."

His eyes cleared and he let go of my neck immediately. "Sorry, kitten."

"Klaus and Damon are here…I might go with them…" I whispered, avoiding his eyes.

"What? Why?" he exclaimed.

I tapped my ear and went to shut and lock the door. We sat down on the bed and I explained what happens in a blood bond, and what Klaus told me.

Kol's mouth dropped open. "'Lena trust me, if I'd known I'd have never even looked for Serena…"

I looked at him and nodded. "For some reason I trust you."

He smiled in relief and I heard a banging on the door not a moment later.

"Unlock the damn door Elena!" it was Damon.

I got up and walked to the door, but didn't open it.

"I need both of you to promise me you won't hurt Kol." I demanded.

I heard both of them curse under their breath and mumble.

"Fine, yes, whatever, now can you open the door for us love?" Klaus gritted out.

I slowly unlocked the door and looked back at Kol, who nodded. I opened it slowly and they stepped inside.

Once we were all seated on the couch and the bed, Klaus spoke up.

"We should play along, see what Serena's plan is…she never was as smart as Katherine."

Damon scowled, "Why does every plan seem to put Elena in danger? I say we should just take her home and wait it out. If Serena wants her, then she'll have to come and get her."

"I agree with Klaus," I said softly and Damon and Kol gaped at me.

"Are you crazy? Serena could make you turn, or even-" Kol started but I cut him off.

"Or maybe she could just need a little of my blood and once she gets it she'll leave us alone for good!"

Klaus nodded thoughtfully and Damon's scowl reappeared on his face.

"I say we just go dagger the bitch," Damon's scowl was replaced with a grim look. Kol nodded in agreement and Klaus simply said, "The blood might not be for Serena's use…it could just make problems worse…use your head you arrogant child!"

I sighed in frustration and got up. "I'm going to the vending machine." I waved a dollar over my shoulder as I pocketed a room key and walked out the door, praying to god they wouldn't follow.

I walked down the hall and finally found the vending machines. As I stood staring at all the food, I could hear their voices arguing. I heard my name mentioned and the word doppelganger, but that's all I could make out. People in other rooms must think they're obsessing over some video game. I cracked a grin as I slid my dollar in the slot and pressed B16. The spiral holding the M&M's rotated, but didn't let the candy go. I scoffed and slammed my body into the machine. The candy wobbled, but didn't budge from its place. I cursed softly and I felt someone watching me. As I turned my head, I noticed Kol there with a smirk on his face. He motioned me out of the way and shook the machine harshly, causing two bags of M&M's and a bag of chips to fall out. I grinned happily.

"Thanks," I chuckled softly and he smirked, not saying a word. I tossed him a bag of M&M's and he caught them the moment they left my hand, suddenly very close to me. The forest-y cologne wafted off his body in delicious waves. I looked down, not meeting his eyes. Suddenly I felt a finger tuck under my chin and he gently pulled my head up. I stared into his dark eyes and he smirked as he heard my heart rate increase.

"Stop it," I grumbled, taking a deep breath.

"We'll keep you safe, kitten. Stop worrying." A genuine smile appeared and he looked normal for a moment, until his face went back to the smirk he wore moments before.

He kissed my forehead and started walking back to the room. I followed him slowly, chewing on my M&M's, savoring the taste.

I wasn't going to worry. I had to trust them.

_Could I trust them?_

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_I couldn't help but to add the little vending machine scene in there, that always happens to me and I'd love a hot guy to come and help me. ;)_**


	7. the Cabin in the Woods

**If I have time, I'll upload Ch. 8 Wednesday. (i'm in the Eastern time zone, USA)**

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

_I'd have to trust them. They were going to help me, and I did need help._

I went back into the room and Klaus and Damon's heads whipped around to look at me.

"Love, how do you feel about playing a little game with Serena?" Klaus asked with a wolfish grin on his face.

I smiled hopefully and nodded, "Alright," I looked at Damon. "I can't believe you're okay with this…normally you're all over-protective…no offense."

He smirked, "I'll be there every step of the way! See, Serena doesn't know me. I'll say I was a friend of Kol and Klaus daggered him for kidnapping you without his consent. But Kol told me all about his little plan, so I'm here to carry out the rest for him!"

Kol scowled, "So what, I stay locked up in a coffin for another fifty years?"

Klaus smirked. "Elena, love? What do you say?"

"I think he shouldn't be daggered, but he should come back in a while and say that Klaus needed him so he 'un-daggered him and he snuck off to come help us."

"Well brother?" Klaus asked raising an eyebrow.

Kol nodded thoughtfully. "Serena's too smart to fall for that, I'll just say Elena was having second thoughts so I brought Damon for backup. But Damon, you might have to be a little…rough with Elena…"

Damon frowned and looked at me. "I can do that, I guess."

"You have to know Damon, little miss Serena is even more manipulating then Katherine. You can't 'guess'. It would put Elena in danger…" Kol told him.

Damon nodded. "Elena? Can I talk to you a minute?"

I nodded and we walked outside, out of their earshot. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can leave right now. I have my car."

"Yes Damon, once this is over then maybe I can have a normal life…" I said firmly.

"I'm going to have to hit you 'Lena…maybe even call you names, say things I don't mean, do things I don't want to do…" He stepped up to me and cupped my face in his hands, searching my eyes.

I flashed a small smile, "I know you…love…me Damon, don't worry, I won't take anything you do seriously. If I have to hit you and say things I don't mean to you, then I will too. But like you said, neither of us mean them."

He nodded and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, and I flashed back momentarily to my moment with Kol. I opened my eyes and smiled weakly at him and we went back inside.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Klaus asked impatiently.

Damon and I both shook our heads 'yes' and Kol smirked.

"Let's bring this bitch down!"

**Damon's POV**

Kol and I dragged the brat towards Serena. Stupid girl wouldn't stop kicking and screaming.

I winced at my thoughts, hating that I had to act and think like this.

"Shut up!" I barked at her, and I saw the hurt in her eyes. I flashed the cockiest smirk I had, and we finally were standing in front of Serena and the witch.

"Hello Kol," she practically purred, and I already hated her. "And who's this sexy person?' she licked her lips and walked around me, studying me carefully.

"Damon Salvatore," I said, keeping my smirk on my face. I did my best to pretend to be interested in this girl that was in front of me- instead of the girl I was holding by the arm.

Elena flinched at the sound of my voice. I really had to give this girl creds; she was really playing the part.

Kol smirked and stared hungrily at Serena. "Who is the blood bond being performed on?"

She returned the smirk and turned around. "Follow me boys, and you'll find out." She swayed her hips and strutted her 'stuff' towards a car and we followed. Elena resisted and I gripped her arm tighter, but immediately went back to the gentle grip I had before. She cried out and tried to stay behind. Kol glanced down at Elena and scowled. He pulled back his hand, mouthed, _'__I'm sorry'_ to Elena, and slapped her across the face, sending her flying into me. Tears flowed freely and I forced myself to scowl at this 'pitiful' human.

"Take her Kol, she's getting tears all over my jacket." I pushed her towards him and he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, still kicking and screaming.

"Just compel the brat!" Serena called over her shoulder. She just climbed into the driver's seat of the four-door black sedan and started it, obviously waiting for us. Kol put her down and gripped her shoulder and face, making her look at him.

"You won't struggle," he pretended to compel the vervain filled Elena.

"I won't struggle," she repeated in a monotonous voice, winking at him since her back was to Serena.

"Good," Kol said gruffly, gripping her arm like I did.

When we reached the car he pushed her against the door.

"Get in and buckle up." He spat and she quickly got in. I got into the back with her while Kol climbed in the front.

We drove off and I glanced over at Elena, who was staring out the window blankly.

"So," Serena started, glancing lustfully at Kol. "I thought you were madly in love with the doppelganger bitch or something?"

Kol snorted, "As if. I don't even like her. She's too whiny for me."

"That's not what my sources have said. They said, -and I quote! - 'He held her in his arms all night while she slept.'"

I felt major jealously flare up inside of me but I kept my mask on.

"I was just making sure she didn't run off or almost kill herself again," he said flatly.

I saw Elena's body tremble out of the corner of my eye.

"I always new you were using me," she whispered.

I looked at her coldly, still resisting the seriously strong urge to pull her into my chest and comfort her, and I could tell by how stiff Kol was he was fighting the same urge too.

"What about you, sexy?" she smirked in the rearview mirror at me, and I put on my 'I'm feeling reckless and sexual' face.

"What about me?" I winked at her and she chuckled.

"How did you get roped into this?" she asked bluntly.

"Kol and I have been friends for a couple years and he called me up and said he needed help keeping some whiny doppelganger brat in check. I used to be a bouncer so I figured, eh, I'm bored, why not go help?"

Serena smiled arrogantly. "Interesting."

I nodded once and pretended to screw around with my phone.

**Elena's POV**

I listened to their conversation with great interest, knowing I could use any of the information Serena gave us against her.

"My…err I guess you could call her a boss or a sister-whatever. She wants my witch to bind her and the…for the sake of not getting confused, Original wolf." Serena explained, not taking her eyes off the road.

_What do I have to do with the Original Wolf? Don't tell me Esther put a spell on them too!_ I thought.

"You mean Klaus' real father?" I heard exclaim in confusion. I so desperately wanted to speak, to say something-anything- but I kept my eyes glued on the scenery outside.

"You know Klaus?" Serena said, and I could hear the smirk in her voice. "Klaus is…mmm…" she laughed quietly and I heard Kol fake-gag.

"But yes, Klaus' father." She finished quietly.

"What does the brat have to do with this?" Damon spoke gruffly and I could feel his eyes on me.

"She's the key to the ritual! Like any Original-based spell, curse, or whatever you want to call it!" Serena glanced at me in the rearview mirror and I stared back at her.

"My brother might just come and help us," Kol informed her.

"You mean make sure she doesn't become a vampire or die? I know how Nik is when it comes to blood!" she raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"More or less," Damon said. "He wants to keep her alive. You know how Klaus is when it comes to making his hybrid army."

We pulled into the driveway of a cabin and Serena unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Tell your dear brother not to worry! The doppelganger won't die-if she's lucky," she turned around and smirked at me.

Kol was at my door a second later and I fearfully climbed out, shying away from his predatory gaze. I felt his hand on my arm and Serena, Kol, Damon and I walked towards the cabin. I found myself stumbling on the gravel and I fell. Kol let go of my arm and laughed cruelly when I skinned my palms and cried out. Damon appeared in front of me not even a millisecond later.

"Get up." He said firmly.

I winced and slowly got to my feet. He mumbled under his breath and Serena laughed.

"Here is your residence until tomorrow!" she moved her arm in a half circle, and stepped back. The cabin was three stories high and had two balconies. I took in my surroundings and saw we were in the middle of the woods.

"Stop gawking and start walking." Damon snapped, grabbing my arm for the hundredth time that day and dragging me towards the cabin.

_Both Kol's and Damon's grasps are slightly gentle. Hopefully I'll only have little bruises. _I thought sadly.

I stepped into the fully furnished cabin and my jaw dropped. There was very cabin-y wood made furniture and a flat-screen TV in the living room. The floor was half hardwood, and half dark brown linoleum. It was actually very beautiful. We walked up the stairs and I finally realized I should stop gawking before Serena made some vulgar comment about it. We reached the third floor. There were four doors in the hall. Serena opened the door on the far left side, and shoved me inside. I heard a lock click and their voices faded…I took in the dimly lit room. There was a queen size bed settled in the far right of the room. Its headboard was, like the rest of the house, made of wood and it had elaborate designs on it. There was a flat screen TV like downstairs across from the bed, with a wooden dresser under it. Close to the door, there was an armoire and a couch. I felt along the wall and found a light switch. The black spots filled my vision and I heard a fan click on. Once my vision cleared, I looked up and saw a simple fan hanging. I finally noticed the walls, which were a beautiful evergreen color. The carpet was a simple light brown with darker brown flecks in it.

After I took in the room, I went over to the bed and jumped onto it, burying my head in the pillows. I laid there in the silence, seriously hoping this plan didn't fail. I heard someone in the room next to me and I relaxed half an inch, my gut telling me it was a friend. Let's just hope I was right.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think the plan is! ;)**


	8. Movies

**A/N:**

**Hey!(: So I noticed some of you who had read the Kidnapping, (The 1st book!) didn't know that I had a sequel. I'm glad some of my Kidnapping followers finally figured out I made a sequel! I'm kind of tempted to post like four more A/N chapters just to get the word out! :P**

**Haha, anyways, here's the story!(:**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

My door swung open a moment later and Kol stepped in.

"Hello, doppelganger." He said bitterly, tapping his ear, showing that it wasn't safe to talk just yet.

"Don't hurt me!" I whimpered, with a nod.

I screamed and once Kol spoke, I stopped screaming and let a huge grin spread across my face.

"It's okay to talk?" I whispered.

"Yes, 'Lena, you're okay." He said softly with a smile.

I smiled back and ran to hug him. "I forgive you for hitting me," I whispered into his chest.

I felt him relax a little and I looked up at him.

"Do you think it'll work? The plan?"

He looked down at me thoughtfully for a moment. "Let's just hope the bitch keeps her end of the deal."

I smirked. "She better or else Klaus'll have her killed,"

He laughed and hugged me again, placing a kiss on the top of my head. I smiled and pulled away as Damon walked into the room.

"Damon!" I said happily as I ran to give him a hug. I hated that they had to hate me.

He smiled a genuine smile and spread his arms wide. I hugged him and smiled.

"I just want to say thank you to you two for being gentle when you were grabbing my arm." I said awkwardly.

Damon walked over to me and lifted up my shirtsleeve. I saw regret and pain flicker in his eyes when he saw the handprint-sized bruise on my arm.

"Here." Kol said, his face vamping out and biting his wrist.

I avoided Damon's gaze as I quickly drank a gulp or two from Kol's arm. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I smiled a little, "Thanks."

"Anytime, kitten." Kol replied, walking out of my room.

"Kol is across the hall from you and I'm next door, okay?" Damon hugged me again quickly and smoothed my hair down

"Okay. I'm going to clean up a little and then probably get some food." I told him softly.

He handed me my bag from behind him, gave me a little smile and walked out.

I sighed and sat on the couch, putting my head in my hands. I couldn't keep playing with their hearts, letting them kiss my forehead, hug me, say sweet lovey-dovey things to me. It was wrong. I shook my head and got up off the comfy couch and went into the bathroom. I washed my face and wiped down my dirty body with a washcloth. I threw my hair into a quick braid and stared at the finished look. My eyes had little bags underneath them; I had a bruise on my neck-staged of course- and a bruise that was peeping out of my olive green shirt's sleeve. I smiled at myself in the mirror and left the room. I quietly made my way to the first floor, where the kitchen was. The kitchen was simple and quaint. I dug through the cupboards and made me a bowl of instant oatmeal. An hour later, full and bored, I went to the second floor where there was a home movie theater thing.

I went inside and shut the door. There was a full array of DVD's on a shelf. I skimmed through them and felt my heart pang when I saw the Notebook, one of Caroline's favorite movies. I kept looking and found a cute movie titled, "The Beauty and the Briefcase." It starred Hillary Duff and it actually looked pretty interesting. Popping it in the player, I picked a seat in the back and watched away.

**Kol's POV**

I was sitting in my room when I heard a movie start up. I turned my ears towards the second floor, and I heard a faint heartbeat. _Elena._ I smiled, happy she was enjoying herself despite the dire circumstances we were in. I heard Hillary Duff's annoying voice faintly, and I cringed. That girl's voice always had annoyed me, even in her songs that Rebekkah just had to listen to…over and over again. I shook my head and my phone rang, bringing my ears back to my room.

"What?" I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Is my doppelganger safe?" my arrogant brother demanded.

"Have I called to say she wasn't?" I spat back; irritated that he didn't call Elena by her name, but by '_doppelganger'._

"She's not yours, but yes, she's safe." I said a moment later, after my irritation diminished.

"Good. Where are you all at?" I heard his car start up in the background.

"In a cabin, about ten miles into the woods, off mile marker 7." I said.

"Did Serena ask about me?" he sounded curious and I was suddenly disgusted.

"You know your real father is going to be here, right?" I changed the subject abruptly and I heard Nik's brakes screech.

"WHAT?" he roared. "Mikael? I KILLED HIM!"

"No, the Original Wolf." I explained.

"He died back when we did." Nik spat.

"Actually, he didn't. According to Serena, he wants to be bound to Serena's sister or boss or whatever."

"Katherine? Why would she…no…it can't be…I have to go. See you in an hour."

The line went dead and my mouth dropped open. Was it Katherine or someone else? Scowling, I through my phone across the room and it landed on the bed with a soft thud. I heard the door open, and Damon walked in.

**Damon's POV**

_Katherine? What the hell is that bitch doing with Daddy Klaus?_ I thought in confusion. I was sitting in my room, listening to Kol's phone conversation with the hybrid. I heard Kol curse softly when Klaus hung up. I got up and decided to go investigate.

I opened his door without knocking.

"Katherine?" I exclaimed. "What does that damned girl have to do with anything?"

He shook his head. "No idea."

**[A/N: I think the 'gang' knew about what they're about to say, but if I'm wrong, my apologies!]**

I scoffed. "Whoever even decided to make Tatia the doppelganger was a complete and utter selfish bitch."

"That would be…Esther." Kol said, almost to himself.

I raised an eyebrow, "I knew she chose Tatia to be the girl who had herself copied over the centuries, but I never knew she gave that girl's descendants this curse that poor Elena has!"

Kol nodded. "Remember, she never wanted Nik's hybrid curse broken and she knew how much Tatia meant to Nik. She thought he'd be so captivated by how the new doppelgangers looked that he couldn't bear to kill them."

"She was wrong." I said bitterly, remembering how I held the momentarily dead Elena in my arms when I carried her back from the sacrifice.

Kol nodded thoughtfully. "I still can't figure out who would want to be bonded to Klaus' father!" he scowled and paced the room. I could tell he was concerned for Elena's sake, and I felt jealousy rise up, but I banished it instantly. I couldn't afford to have emotions clouding up my judgment. I got up and started to leave, simply calling over my shoulder, "I'm checking to see if they have any blood in their fridges, I'm starving."

I heard Kol follow me and we walked down to the bottom floor to search for food.

**Elena's POV**

I was in the last twenty minutes of the movie, and I heard Kol and Damon's voices as they walked down the stairs.

"Damn, now that you mention it, I'm starving." _Kol._

"We can't afford to be weak minded when Serena and the Original wolf are around, we definitely need to drink up." _Damon._

"I think I smelt some in the ice box in the cellar when I was down checking for intruders…" _Kol._ I heard their voices fade and I turned my attention back to the movie.

The main character, Lane, and her big 'sister' were talking in their apartment about guys. Lane's boss, Tom, was the only one she didn't score on Lane's high-standard checklist. Lane finally realized even though Tom only 'scored' a 2 out of 10 on her checklist, she loved him. The movie ended with her going and telling him and they lived happily ever after, like any romance movie. [A/N: sorry if you haven't seen the movie and I spoiled it for you! ]

The credits rolled and I got up to stop it and turned on the light. I sat in the front row and stared at the blue screen. My situation was nothing like Lane's. I didn't have some elaborate checklist that only my true perfect guy would make a 10/10 or whatever. I was torn between two-dare I say I still had feelings for Stefan? -maybe three guys. I sighed, sad that the movie didn't do anything to help my guy dilemma. I went to walk out the door, and was cornered by none other than Klaus.

"What Klaus?" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Wouldn't you like to donate to the blood drive?" a wolfish grin spread over his face and a compelled nurse walked up with two blood bags.

I felt the color drain out of my face. "No." I stepped back, and felt my fear grow when my back hit the wall.

He smirked, "Aw come on, love, just two pints is all I ask! I'll let you have some of my blood after and you'll be good as new!"

I glared at him. "No."

Irritation flickered on his face, "Don't make me compel you." He stepped closer, only a foot between us.

"I'm full of vervain," I spat. "Don't make me call for my friends." I warned when he smirked again and reached out for my arm.

"Kol! Damon!" I shrieked as I quickly sidestepped and ran around Klaus, only to run right into him again a moment later. _Damn vampire speed._

Kol appeared, his eyes looking murderous.

"Leave her alone, brother." He pushed Klaus against the wall and ducked down when Klaus tried to punch him. Damon appeared a moment later and kicked Klaus in the groin, sending him back against the wall and to the floor.

I walked up to the nurse and whispered in her ear. "I'll let you take one pint, okay?"

She nodded robotically and we went to my room. "I'm supposed to take two pints."

"You can, just take one now, and you can take another one tomorrow." I tried reasoning with her.

I saw her battle with her compulsion and a minute later, she nodded.

I extended my arm, closed my eyes, and bit my lip as I waited for the poke of the needle.

**Damon's POV**

I tried to throw a few punches at Klaus, but stepped back when I noticed the fight was mainly between Kol and Klaus. Klaus zoomed forward and pinned Kol against the wall by the throat. Then they blurred and their positions were switched. I heard Klaus spit out a cuss word, and he grabbed Kol in a headlock, but Kol was one step ahead of him and he slung him over his shoulder. I heard a slam and they continued their dance for another five minutes. I looked around, wondering where Elena was.

"Hey guys!" I called to them.

Still they fought like children.

"Hey guys, where's Elena?" I said in a calm voice. The brothers immediately stopped fighting and scanned the room in confusion.

**Elena's POV**

I felt the needle exit my arm and the nurse smiled, wrapping gauze around the wound.

"All done!" she smiled warmly.

I smiled weakly back and I froze when I heard that the fighting had stopped. Glancing towards the door, I told the nurse thank you and she walked off to wherever she was instructed to go after she took my blood.

I took a sip of the Gatorade the nurse gave me and winced when I heard my door slam open. Klaus, Kol and Damon walked, Damon and Kol looking the most irritated of the three.

"Yes?" I said innocently. Kol and Damon's eyes raked my body, and they froze on the gauze wrapped around my arm.

"One pint is all you get, Klaus." I said as a matter of factly.

Damon opened his mouth, but I cut him off.

"No Damon, it was my choice. I hoped no one would get hurt if I gave some of my blood and look, you two stopped fighting." I shrugged and drank some more of my drink. A wide cocky smirk appeared on Klaus' face.

"Thank you dear Elena." He walked forward and kissed my hand graciously.

I forced a smile. "Now, if you all will leave me in peace, I have a big day tomorrow, so I'd better get some sleep."

Damon and Kol glared at me, but Klaus simply smirked and the three of them left me in peace.

* * *

**I'm not going to reveal the plan until after the plan is completed ;) Aren't I mean? hehe sorry, I can't help it :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! xx**


	9. Clearing in the Woods ReWrite!

_**READ ME!**_

**Okay people, I've had a bunch of people complaining that they're confused. I don't really get why, because if you read it carefully, you wouldn't be. Read it again, and pay attention to the details- for example- what the person gave Elena to wear-her shoes in particular. I'll write a more detailed explanation at the bottom-but please, re-read it and don't go straight to the bottom. xoxo.**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

The next morning, I sat in my room fully dressed, waiting on Serena to arrive. I heard a car pull up and the front door slam open obnoxiously. A moment later, Kol, Damon and Serena barged into my room.

"Hello Elena," she said with a smirk, strutting over and grabbing my arm. She jerked me up and walked me over to Damon, pushing me into him. He gripped my arm like she did, and we went downstairs. Klaus had left the night before, and he would track us from his car. When we were at Serena's car, a man, probably in his late 30's or early 40's stepped out. He had Klaus' blonde hair and had piercing blue eyes. A scar ran from the left side of his forehead, and across his face, over his lips, and ended at his chin. Despite the gruesome scar, he still was quite handsome. His eyes lit up in interest when he saw me, and he appeared in front of me in a flash.

"You must be Elena," his voice was deep and melodious, with a slight accent that I couldn't place. I smiled faintly and nodded.

"Hello," I said shyly and looked up at him. He was extremely tall, probably 6'3".

"By Jove! She sounds just like Tatia!" he mused aloud. He studied me a moment more then he broke out into a huge grin.

"I'm David." He turned to Kol and Damon. "You must be Kol…and Damon Salvatore, my, my, I've heard some rumors about your brother…the ripper?" he smirked and walked back to the car. Damon tensed at the mention of Stefan. We followed him to the car and Damon, Kol and I all piled into the back seat, with me in the middle, and Serena in the front passenger seat. We drove what seemed like forever, then ended up in a clearing in the woods. We all climbed out and my friends-and Serena- led me to the clearing.

Turning to Serena, David said, "She will be here at dusk. I suppose the witch will arrive shortly?"

Serena nodded and not a moment later a tall Native American girl with long black hair stepped out from behind a tree.

"I am Rain."

Serena's head snapped towards her and smiled. "Speak of the devil."

Rain started to walk around the forest clearing and arrange stones, build a fire pit and do other witchy things. It was probably around two o'clock by now, considering how they arrived at the house at noon, and it took an hour to get to the clearing. The five of us sat in silence on a log and watched Rain work. Suddenly, Rain's head turned towards me and gasped.

"She has sisters?" her eyes fogged over and she started to work again. David looked at me curiously.

"You're just full of mysteries aren't you?"

David turned and called to Rain. "She is a doppelganger, my dear, so yes, in a way sisters."

I blushed slightly and looked down, rubbing my hands together.

Where was Klaus?

As if on cue, there was a blur that zoomed by, and Serena and David went after it. Someone else zoomed around me and I felt myself being whisked away. We reappeared a moment later and I stared up into a familiar face. I was met with a devious smile.

"Give me your clothes, you can wear mine." I opened my mouth to protest but I was interrupted by a laugh.

"Oh please, you don't think I've seen your body before? There is-was- two people that look exactly like you. Now strip down and put these on."

I sighed and did as they said, changing into the dark skinny jeans, black high-heeled leather boots, and dark red shirt. I handed them my purple shirt and light skinny jeans.

"You know what the plan is, Elena." And a smirk was all I got before they disappeared, leaving me all by myself.

**Serena's POV**

I cursed as I arrived back at the clearing. Damn vampires, always having to meddle in my affairs. I adjusted my clothes and hair before walking back over to Elena, **[see note one after you read the story]** who was staring sadly at the dirt.

"Aw, is the little girl scared?" I mocked. Katherine was right, she wasn't like her, she was too innocent to have the same beauty my 'sister' had.

She slowly looked up to meet my eyes and I laughed, as she didn't say anything.

"I'm surprised she's behaving," Kol spat, looking down at the top of her head. "Considering the tantrum she threw yesterday. 'Don't take me! You were supposed to love me! Kol! No! Stop! Waaaa!'" he imitated her whiny voice perfectly and I chuckled, remembering why I once loved Kol so much.

I heard a car pull up and I furrowed my brows.

"She's early." I called to David.

"Maybe she's excited," he responded with a wolfish grin, and I was again taken aback at how much he looked like my Nik.

**Elena's POV**

I stood in the woods, pacing back in forth, probably only a two-minute walk from the clearing. _Where was Klaus?_ I cursed softly and continued pacing. I wobbled a few times from the high-heeled boots, but I had already gotten used to them.

"Nice walking." Klaus said, leaning against a tree. He had NOT been there two minutes ago…had he?

"You're late," was all I said as he raised an eyebrow.

"You're just early, _Katherine_." He smirked and walked towards me.

I smiled deviously. "Is the plan going down sooner then expected?"

Klaus simply nodded and he handed me his phone.

They might be within earshot, just play along, was all it read.

I typed back, okay; I'll be a snobby Katherine.

Klaus smirked and nodded.

"The plan is canceled," he spat. "Go home, before I kill you."

He slammed me up against a tree and flashed me a wolfish grin.

**Rain's POV**

A blonde woman walked into the clearing from the road. She walked up to the man, David, who had been staring at her like a lost lover and gave him a hug, before passionately kissing him on the lips. She must be the man with the scar's…lover maybe? Why else would they call on me for such a spell? I didn't know and didn't care. They threatened my son, so I would do whatever they asked. No matter how much I didn't like it. I continued to line up the rocks on the ground, saying a simple spell over them as I laid each one down. Once I had made a simple circle about five feet in diameter, I started to build the fire pit to the west of the circle, where the sun would set. I placed wood covered in blood of the couple in the pit, and they immediately lit on fire. I looked back over at the doppelganger that I had heard so much about and frowned to myself. Something was off; it was like looking at two pictures and trying to find the differences. It didn't matter. If the spell didn't work, it wouldn't be my fault. I murmured an incantation and the circle's stones glowed brightly. I smirked at my work and stood in front of the fire.

"Are you ready?"

**Elena's POV**

"You wouldn't kill me Klaus!" I said with a smirk, still pretending to be Katherine.

"No, I wouldn't," he said, and he snapped a bunch of sticks over his knee, and it sounded suspiciously like a neck breaking to anyone who couldn't see.

He flashed me his smirk, grabbed me and we reappeared a moment later behind a tree. I could hear Rain murmuring and I could smell the fire and blood.

I looked at Klaus who seemed to want to stick his head around the tree and either stare at, dagger or hug his biological father. I was so desperately curious to find out who the woman was.

"Bring the doppelganger forward into the circle." Rain said.

"That's our cue," Klaus said and he stepped out from behind the tree.

"Hello father!"

I stepped out from behind the tree and looked at Klaus who was staring at his biological father with a devilish grin on his face. His eyes moved to the woman and he gasped. "What are YOU doing here?"

I looked at her and almost fainted.

David, the woman, Serena and Rain gasped and stared at Katherine, who was pretending to be me, and me.

"Katerina Petrova," David smirked and looked at me. "It's been a while."

_He thinks I'm Katherine. Oh shoot._

* * *

**Note one:Serena thinks Elena is Elena-when she really is Katherine in disguise. **

**Explanation to all you confused people who discouraged the crap outta me :(**

**The person who zoomed by at first was Klaus-to distract Serena and David. The person who made Elena change was Katherine. Katherine was in the clearing with Kol and Damon to take Elenas place. Elena was pretending to be Katherine when she was pacing waiting for Klaus. When Klaus appeared, he thought they had guards or someone listing that's why he shower her his phone where he said _just play along_. When they stepped into the clearing at the end, David thought Elena was Katherine. If you go back and read Elena's parts carefully, you'll see I worded them [detail wise] so you can tell its Elena. Some examples of where I put details so it would be easier to follow: changed into boots; paced back in forth and finnaly stoped wobbling in the boots.**

I got super sad and discouraged that I couldn't write it clearly enough, so I'm sorry if some of the upcoming chapters are shitty.

xoxo


	10. Sacrifice?

A/N: this chapter is kind of short, but yeah.

Enjoy

xoxo

* * *

I looked at him and then back to Esther. She stared at me suspiciously but I quickly recovered from the initial shock.

"Hello David, darling," I smirked and placed a hand on my hip. I strutted out from beside Klaus.

"And you must be Esther. Weren't you dead?" I pursed my lips and furrowed my brows for a moment then turned to Klaus.

"Klaus dear, why don't you go hug Daddy and Mommy Original?"

He scowled at me and blurred forward to attack me in one violent way or another, but he wasn't as fast as usual, so I simply stepped to the side.

Klaus blurred next to me a second later.

"Rain is it?" he flashed her a 'sexy' wolfish grin. "I see you're having doubts about dear Elena."

She stared at him for a moment then looked over at the fake 'me' then towards 'Katherine'. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You think I'm her?" I scoffed.

Serena hadn't said a word during this whole engagement. She sauntered over to 'Elena' and stared into her chocolate brown orbs.

She scoffed a moment later and stepped back. "I can't tell, I haven't seen my dear sister in decades."

David rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter, just bond Esther and I for Pete's sake!"

Esther spoke before Rain had a chance, "I just want to be with him for the rest of my life, Elena, whoever you are pretending to be. I want to be a family now that Mikael's dead. It will kill one of us if Katerina is in the spell instead of Elena. Elena, you hate when people die, if what I've heard is correct."

Serena appeared behind Damon and held his arms behind him, and placed one hand over his heart.

"My sister wouldn't give a damn if Damon dies." Serena sneered and Damon's face was emotionless.

"Elena doesn't give a damn either." He hissed. "She loves Kol."

I tried my best to keep my face normal, but failed miserably. My brows furrowed and I frowned. I kept that expression for just a moment, but it was enough to tell that I wasn't Katherine. Klaus yelled, "NO!" when Serena appeared in front of me and dragged me back over to where Katherine once was.

Stupid Katherine, always running away at the first sign of trouble.

I looked at Damon and Kol in fear but they kept their faces blank.

"Will I die?" I whispered fearfully.

David looked at me pitifully. "It will only hurt a moment." And he came at me as a wolf, eyes glowing and teeth bore.

**Flashback to when they created the plan! – Elena's POV**

We sat in the hotel room on the bed, just thinking in silence.

"And tell me again why we don't use Katherine?" Damon demanded just as he did five minutes ago.

"She won't want to cooperate." Kol spat, undoubtedly upset.

"Well then force her to!" Damon said forcefully back.

They went at it like that for a moment more when I finally spoke up.

"Why not have Damon and Kol take me to Serena like we've talked about?"

The three men looked at me curiously. "Serena is very controlling," Kol murmured.

"Damon's probably just as bad!" I said quietly, not looking at Damon.

"We could make a deal with her, say Damon's an old friend of mine," Kol suggested, taking a sip out of the blood bag.

I made sure not to look at the bag no matter what because it made me a bit uncomfortable.

Klaus' infamous wolfish smirk appeared. "We take Elena to Serena and the Original wolf, but insist they let you three stay in a cabin close to the site."

Kol smirked. "When we go to the site the next day, Klaus, you can run by to distract David and Serena. Katherine can go and get Elena, and they can switch clothes."

"Katherine can reappear-as Elena- and Klaus and Elena, as Katherine, can interrupt the spell." Damon finished.

"And we'll wing it from there?" I raised an eyebrow and Kol and Klaus shrugged.

Damon spoke softly, "We'll keep you safe 'Lena, stop worrying."

I smiled slightly and popped some of my M&M's in my mouth.

The men proceeded to write down the plan, and Klaus called Katherine and demanded her presence.

**Elena's POV- normal time.**

I screamed as the wolf came at me, I felt Damon and Kol exclaim, but they reacted too late. I felt his vicious teeth bite into my shoulder, and blood trickle down my shoulder. The world blurred and I fell to the ground.

"Here's your blood," I heard David say, and I felt myself scooped up into his arms and in the background, I could hear Damon and Kol fighting Serena. He set me down in the middle of the circle. The grass around me became wet with my blood, and I felt myself cry, the tears running down my face and mingling with my blood.

The spell was done, I felt my heart tug, and the fire flared up and surrounded my body.

I closed my eyes as the heat licked my face, but didn't burn me.

"ELENA!" I heard Kol scream my name, and he ran to the rock barrier, and hit a wall.

I felt the world fade for a moment.

"ELENA! NO!" Kol was screaming and hitting the barrier that was created by the rocks, tears dripping down his face. I saw Damon lying on the group, his body limp. His face was gray and dead. My Damon was gone. Kol was being attacked by wolf David, and loosing badly. I felt the fire lick my face, and I started to burn. I continued to scream until my voice was gone. Right before I blacked out, Kol died.

I cried out and opened my eyes.

xxx

I was still standing behind the tree with Klaus, having not stepped out yet and meeting David as Katherine.

I gasped softly and slid to the ground. Klaus looked at me in confusion, but leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Esther." He must have felt it too.

I nodded and looked at him. "Kill her. Please, she wants to kill us all. I can just tell…"

Klaus smirked. "Gladly." He darted out from behind the tree and I heard a neck snap, and the pressure that had been building on my chest left. I stepped out from behind the tree, and Damon and Kol stared in shock.

David whirled towards me, looked at the three men, and came at me, turning into a wolf like in my dream. He pinned me against the tree with his paws and bit down on my shoulder, and I screamed in pain. I saw Damon and Klaus vaguely fighting with Serena. Kol was running, almost in slow motion towards me as the wolf's jaw unclamped from my shoulder and started scratching my abdomen viciously, leaving inch deep cuts.

I screamed and slumped to the ground, clutching my chest and shoulder, going into the fetal position.

Kol snapped David's neck easily and pulled me to his chest. I was bleeding out in his arms.

What a great way to go…not. He rocked me and stroked my hair, whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

I heard the fighting stop and Damon and Klaus appeared close to us, staring down at us.

"Give her blood you dumb ass!" Klaus spat, biting his wrist and shoving it to my mouth.

_My eyes drifted shut and he forced me to drink. I lapped up a little before drifting into the black. It was peaceful and I didn't want to wake up when I felt someone shaking me awake, screaming my name. I didn't wake up. At least not yet._


	11. The Awakening

**A/N: I'm sad to say there is only two-ish chapters left of this story.**

**BUT- I have another story I'm working on. It's called** My Lover is a Thief**. It involves Elena. She's a museum working in an AU [no au characters just another universe lol] Everyone is human. Her museum gets robbed by a group called the Black Foxes [ Damon, Stefan, Kol, Klaus, Elijah, & Matt] their personalities are mostly the same. Elena has a ring that her great-grandma found/made and the Black Foxes want it, so they kidnap her...**

**I'm terrible at summaries because I'm not even sure how its going to end...haha...but seriously. I'd love it if you'd check it out because that's what I'm going to be working on after this!**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I'm not sure how many days, weeks or hours went by, but I drifted in and out of exhaustion, not dreaming but not dead. I remember feeling people hold my hand, kiss me on the forehead, and whisper things in my ear, but for the life of me I couldn't remember what. I know I have a name, but in the darkness, it doesn't register.

_I'm in a coma?_

_Or maybe I'm brain dead._

_Maybe I'm just delusional._

_Maybe I'm just dreaming._

Once again, like clockwork, I felt someone grab my hand and rub circles with their thumb on my palm. I heard them whispering.

"Elena…" it was very quiet.

_Was it time for me to awaken? Come back to the dramatic real world?_

"Elena.." it was more distinct now, clearer.

I heard a soft moan and an exclamation.

"Elena!" it was loud and clear, like they were right next to me instead of down the hall.

I opened my eyes and all I saw was a white light, no people, and no shadows, just brightness. I closed my eyes almost immediately.

"She opened her eyes!" I heard someone hiss. It was a male voice, very familiar and I felt my heart tug.

"Are you sure?" another voice, this one also male. I could hear worry laced through their voices.

I peered through my lashes again, my eyes barely open. I saw three shadows looming over me.

I groaned and blinked twice.

Damon, Kol, and Caroline's faces came into view.

"Hey," I croaked weakly, trying to sit up but failing epically. I flopped weakly back onto the bed.

"She's back!" I heard Caroline call excitedly and the familiar whoosh I'd been secretly dreading happened twice. Klaus and Stefan walked into my room. Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt appeared next.

"Are you okay? Can you move your fingers? How many fingers am I holding up?" Matt asked me worriedly, bombarding me with questions.

"Hush!" Caroline snapped and sat down on my bed.

"Hey 'Lena." She said softly, smiling down at me.

"How long was I out?" my voice was horse and sounded terrible.

I felt someone grab my hand. Damon. "Four days."

My mouth gaped open in an 'o' shape. Kol smiled grimly and nodded.

"What happen?" I whispered.

"We'll give you guys some space," Jeremy said, giving me a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

The others left, and it was just Kol and I.

He opened his mouth to speak.

**Kol's POV**

_Hello my Journal,_

_I remember when David attacked Elena. This is my thoughts and what happened. I hope in a thousand years, she'll still be with me._

_I pulled Elena's broken bloody body to my chest and sobbed out pitifully, rocking her gently._

_Nik gave her some of his blood, and her wounds healed slightly, but they were still there. We couldn't figure out why, but I have the sneaking suspicion that it's because David is an 'Original' wolf. Serena looked at David and Esther's dead bodies lying on the ground. She left without saying a word. Rain, the witch, was already gone, probably headed back to her family._

_I stroked Elena's head softly, whispering sweet gibberish._

_Please don't die. I found myself thinking. I listened to Elena's heartbeat. It was there, weak and struggling._

_I gave her some of my blood and Damon and Nik helped me carry her to the car._

_We drove back to cabin, threw our stuff in the car, went to the hotel, cleaned that out, and finally drove back to Mystic Falls._

_On the second day, Elena's heartbeat was steadier now, but she was still asleep. I could tell by the look on Damon's face that he was frustrated that there was nothing he could do._

_We left Elena at her home with her brother, who was terrified to see me to say the least. Once we dropped her off, I checked on her everyday, and right after I knew she'd still be asleep, I'd go to Mystic Grill and clear out their vodka. Bonnie seemed to think that'd she'd wake up when SHE was ready, not when we wanted her to._

_"She needs time to recover from all the drama. Her physical wounds may be healed, but who knows what Esther showed her. Give her time. Talk to her. Just be a good friend."_

_I would sigh and walk away whenever Bonnie would tell me this. I missed my kitten._

_I…I loved her. I wanted to tell her that and see if she felt the same way. I knew it was crazy for me to fall for her so quickly, but I was a vampire. Our emotions are heightened. When we love, we really love. When we mourn, we do more then just mourn. One of the perks of being the vampire. And yes, I'm being sarcastic. I did love my kitten though. She was fiery and strong, yet weak and timid like any human._

_I hoped I could prove to her that I loved her… that was good enough for her._

_It's the fourth day now; I'm losing hope that she'll wake up soon. I stood over her bed and held her hand. After standing there for a good five minutes, just whispering little things, I see her eyes flicker. I call to the others, and they arrive._

_Kol_

I read parts of the entry to Elena, just where we brought her home and how I waited for her.

She smiled weakly and looked up at me. "Thank you…for everything."

A tear trickled down her cheek and I used my thumb to wipe it away.

"I-I love you, kitten," I whispered in her ear, pulling away a moment later and looking down at her.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"I…"

**Serena's POV**

I was on the phone with Katherine when Rain walked in.

"Hello, Rain," I smirked and placed a hand on my hip.

"Sorry Katherine, dear, but I have to go. Au revoir!"

"Goodbye Serena," she said back and I heard the dial tone.

Rain stared at me with her dark eyes. "I'm no longer in your debt."

I smirked. "Says you."

She glared at me and she tried to give me an aneurysm. I slammed her against the wall.

"Don't you dare," I said between clenched teeth, my brain still screaming.

She stopped and smirked up at me as I removed my hand from my neck.

"Thanks for being such a great actress, Rain." I smirked down at my close friend whom I'd met at a bar fifty years ago in Atlanta.

Rain was an immortal witch, and she had a hatred for David. He had killed her sister when she was fifteen.

Rain hugged me briefly. "What else are friends for?" her lips turned up in a sassy smile.

"The bastards didn't know what they had coming!" I laughed and we went to my liquor cabinet.

"Celebrate with a glass of bourbon? I raided the Mikaelsons' liquor cabinet after they saved their precious Elena," I offered her a glass and she took it.

"Don't you miss Kol? He really is sexy." She asked me right after she downed her first glass.

I frowned a bit. "He's changed…he's more human now. I miss my bad ass Kol… you should have seen him. He was worse then that ripper Stefan Salvatore."

Rain raised her eyebrows and poured her third glass. "Didn't Katherine have a thing with him and baby blue eyes?"

"You mean Damon? Yeah, I think they did actually…" I smirked as I thought of how stupid Katherine could be at some times.

"Maybe we should take Elena, have some fun playing cat and mouse with Kol," Rain suggested with a devilish look.

I shook my head. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think it'd be more fun to sit back and watch Nik take her blood and have Damon and Kol fight over her."

I laughed and Rain agreed, laughing as we drank all the bourbon in the house.

**Elena's POV**

I stared at him in shock.

_Do I love Kol? Was I just dreaming this? Did I fall back asleep? Could I really let poor Damon go to be with Kol?_

_Oh dear god, what do I say?_


	12. Oh So Reckless

**A/N: I have some questions for you all once you read this chapter, they will be at the bottom. **

**Thank you guys so so SO much for all the support.**

xoxo

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Part of me wasn't shocked, but another part was.

He furrowed his brows, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have-"

I sat up slowly and pressed my finger against his mouth, silencing him. It was odd to see the once cocky man almost speechless.

"I…" staring into his eyes I thought about my answer carefully.

"I'm not sure if I love you, but I know my feelings are getting there."

His eyes looked crestfallen but he smiled weakly. We heard a smash in the living room and I winced. I didn't want to hurt either of them.

"I just don't want to rush into a relationship, you know? I want to take it one step at a time. I don't want to say that I love you, but then down the road find out that I really truly don't…kind of like Stefan." I whispered the last part, looking down.

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"I understand completely, kitten." A confident smirk appeared on his face. "I'll make you fall in love with me, don't worry."

The arrogant Kol was back, and it was then that I realized it was sort of like a defense mechanism. I smiled back at him and he motioned for me to scoot over, I did and he climbed up next to me and leaned against the wall. I blushed faintly and he pulled me to his chest. He began to stroke my hair softly and whispered, "I think we'll be together forever, 'Lena. I really do hope we will."

I peered up at him. "As your brother says, Always and forever." He smiled a genuine smile.

"Does that mean you don't want…" he pressed his lips against my ear. "Damon? That you want to be with me?"

I stared at the floor, imagining Damon sitting in my living room, straining to hear our conversation.

I looked back up at him, his eyes searching my face.

"Always and forever?" I asked him softly.

He nodded, not hesitating. I searched his face like he did and then pressed my lips to his ear, whispering. "Yes."

The front door slammed and I frowned.

I pulled away slowly, feeling a blush on my cheeks. Kol's eyes were sparkling with wonder and happiness.  
"Thank God I kidnapped you." Was all he said before he captured my lips with his, kissing me lovingly.

I kissed him back and when we pulled away, I knew he'd protect me and would be the right choice.

I think I really did….

Love him.

**Damon's POV**

I sat in the living room alone, pacing back and forth. The others, minus Jeremy had left and it was just me, pacing back and forth, listening to their conversation.

"I love you." It was Kol's voice and I cursed in my head. What had that boy done to earn the right to say that? Why couldn't that be me saying it to Elena?

I didn't hear a response for a moment and I smirked. Good. He doesn't deserve her. In the back of my head, I heard a little voice say, neither do you, Damon.

I heard Elena's heart skip a few beats and I barely caught her saying, "…I love you…"

I threw my glass at the front door, tears beginning to drip out of my eyes. I faintly heard my brother's name and frowned. Why were they talking about them? Probably something about she didn't want to be loved for a moment, then not the next. I glared daggers at Kol through the floor.

"I'll make you fall in love with me, don't worry." It was Kol sounding as arrogant as ever. I listened a bit more, then heard, "Always and forever."

My scowl deepened and I stormed out the door, slamming it behind me.

**Elena's POV**

Once he pulled away from our kissing, I frowned and looked at him.

"I need to go after Damon before he does something reckless and gets himself killed."

He furrowed his brow. "Okay, I'll come with you."

I shook my head, "he won't listen to you, and it needs to be just us…"

Kol opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. "Be safe…" I nodded once, kissed his cheek and ran down the stairs.

Don't be stupid Damon…please.

I hit the last stair and almost slipped, but caught my balance quickly and opened my front door, looking down both sides of the street. I caught a glimpse of black hair going around the corner at a brisk pace, probably 4 blocks away. I cursed and ran after him; glad my wounds were almost completely healed.

My shoes echoed on the pavement. I lost sight of him so I ran faster. Two blocks from the corner…one…I panted heavily and my shoulder ached, but I continued to run. Around the corner...I scanned for him, and sighed in relief when I saw Damon had stopped against a tree, obviously waiting for me. He started walking again, but extremely slowly, his shoulders tense.

"Damon!" I yelled, still running.

His pace increased and I called his name again. "Please Damon!"

I sprinted to him, slamming myself into his back, causing us to both fall.

He was up in an instant, staring down at me.

"Why can't you love ME Elena? Why do you have to love him?!" his face was pained and he had his shield up.

"I-" Damon pulled me up and slammed his lips against mine.

"Damon! -" I pushed against his chest, but his arms had already wound around my body. He continued to kiss me forcefully, and I tried to bite his lip so he would pull back, but it only seemed to excite him further.

"Damon stop! This-" I was cut off by another kiss. "Isn't right!" he kissed me again hungrily, pulling me even closer to him. I felt our world blur, and we were in the woods behind the houses. I felt my back hit a tree and his hands crept lower on my back.

I panicked. "I didn't say-" I felt his hand on my ass and I spat out, "I love him! I didn't say it!" he continued kissing me but a second passed and he pulled away, staring at me in shock. "I know what I heard." His hands were still keeping me in place against the tree. "I said that I'm not sure if I love you but I know its getting there!" I felt a tear drip down my face. Damon gaped at me.

"Your heart skipped a beat." He glared at me and his lips moved closer. I cowered in fear and screamed. His lips met mine again and I managed to say. "Maybe its because you're practically raping me!"

He pulled back again. He was crying like a baby, staring at me with guilt.

"I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry…I'm sorry," he sobbed and I pulled him cautiously into a hug, letting him bury his face in my shoulder for a moment.

Once he was done, he pulled away, a devilish smirk on his face. He had a gleam in his eye that showed he had an idea.

"But if I can't have you, then neither can Kol."  
I gazed at him in fear.

**Kol's POV  
**I watched Elena run down the street and I heard her heart thudding. It took all my energy not to go slam Damon up against a tree and compel him to wait there for Elena.

She ran faster and faster, until she was out of sight. I could barely hear her now, only her heart faintly. I heart its quick beats still and it slowed down for a moment, and then picked back up. I figured she was running again, so thought nothing of it.

I picked up her journal and read her entry, dated the day I kidnapped her.

_Dear Diary,_

_I just got back from getting Jeremy from Denver. It was Damon and I's road trip. We expressed feelings for each other and I remember lying in bed trying to sleep and watching as he sat in the chair and drank. He came over to the bed and grabbed my hand, but I stormed outside. It was all so overwhelming. Then it kind of just happened. We were kissing, and it probably would have led to things I don't even want to think about. Jeremy interrupted us, and for that I'm sort of grateful. When we went to the girl's house to see who turned her, we found Klaus' younger sibling Kol waiting there. He wanted revenge for Damon protecting us by stabbing him with a wooden baseball bat. It probably didn't help that he broke Kol's neck at the ball a while ago. I talked to Stefan earlier and he said he couldn't feel, that it would hurt too much. I guess this is all I have to tell tonight, I'll write whatever drama I have tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Elena._

I heard a scream and my mind jumped to Elena, but I knew Damon loved her so he wouldn't hurt her. I continued to curiously flip through her pages, unaware of the danger my dear Elena was in_._

* * *

**_READ ME!_**

What do you think Damon does to Elena?  
Would you like it if I continued the story, or has this story had its time and should it end with a happily ever after? Thinking about maybe Damon kidnapping Elena, or turning her, or something.  
Haven't decided, and really need some feedback! Thanks!


	13. Switch

**A/N: I decided to be an awesome author and make this story longer than Originally [lol] intended. [YAY!] I hope you like the little plot twists and stuff in this story. (:**

**Idk if you would consider parts of this chapter to be considered 'dark' so warning I suppose.**

**Enjoy! xoxo **

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I backed away from him inch by inch.

"What are you talking about?" I let the fear show in my eyes.

"You heard me Elena." He smirked and stepped forward slowly.

"This isn't you Damon." I felt a tear drip down my face. "Please, just let me go home."

"To Kol?" he growled, staring at me. "Why should he get to be with you when I can't?"

"Kol and I aren't even together!" I spat. "And you can be with me…just not in the way you would like."

"That's not good enough!" he looked pained and his eyes betrayed so many emotions that I got confused just trying to untangle them.

"Why can't it be knowing I'm happy?" I backed into another tree and cursed mentally.

Damn forest. Why can't there be random stakes or friends roaming around? Stupid trees!

He glared at me and I spoke again. "Don't do something you'll regret later Damon. Please."

"I don't think I'll regret this, 'Lena." He appeared inches away from me.  
"No Damon! Please! No!" I screeched, but he didn't listen. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist, and the both of us vanished a moment later.

Color blurred by quickly and I shut my eyes, a voice whispering in my ear. I found myself drifting off to sleep seconds later.

**Kol's POV**

It was already dark outside, and I hadn't heard anything from Elena. I checked my phone before I overreacted. No messages or calls from anyone. I looked outside, and shook my head in frustration when no one was there. I decided to see if she got in touch with Jeremy so, I went to her brother's room and knocked on his door.

A moment later, he came to the door, sticking his head out cautiously. "Can I help you?"

"Have you heard from Elena?" I furrowed my brows.

"Is she not back yet?"

When I shook my head, his eyes filled with worry. "She went after Damon… didn't she?"

I nodded again. "He's reckless, isn't he?"

Jeremy nodded this time and I cursed, resisting the urge to punch the wall.

"I'll be right back." I grabbed my jacket off Elena's bed and started to walk down the stairs.

"Wait!" he called to me. I turned around, hiding a scowl. "I'm coming with you."

I ended up scowling, as I said, "No You'll get hurt and slow me down."

He ran down the last few stairs and grabbed my shoulder. "She's my sister."

I sighed, "Fine, c'mon. But if you get hurt, don't expect me save your ass."

Little Gilbert simply nodded and grinned when he revealed to me four vervain darts.

I smirked and he ran to his car. "I'll run, I can cover more ground that way."

The car door slammed and I took off in a blur, headed the way Elena had so many hours ago. I turned the corner and walked at a human pace. I scanned the sidewalk and the road for any sign of her. Something gleamed in the streetlamp light and I bent down, picking up the object. It was her earring. I scowled and pocketed the earring, trying my best to keep it under control. I studied the ground for tracks and noticed some bushes and leaves that were disrupted. I followed them in a blur back behind the houses into the woods. I scanned the area, and sat two sets of tracks.

_They were here_.

I figured Jeremy could be helpful so I walked to the main road and waved him down when he passed by a moment later. We journeyed back into the woods together and I pointed out the tracks.

"So they were here then?" he asked with a frown.

"Like I said, little Gilbert, there's two sets of tracks." I found myself using Damon's nickname for him.

He whipped out a flashlight and began to scan the floor. I looked around for a while and finally noticed a scrap of fabric stuck on thorn bush near some trees.

"Shine the light over here," I called. He was at my side in an instant.

"That's her jacket all right!" he smiled hopefully. And I found myself smiling along with him.

We continued to search near where the jacket scrap was, and I noticed a shiny object buried beneath some leaves. I pulled out a charm bracelet.

"Is this hers?" I held it up in his beam of light and he peered at it.

"That looks vaguely familiar. So yeah it must be hers," he said quietly.

I nodded and looked around. "There aren't anymore tracks, he must have taken her back out of the woods."

By the time we made it back to the car, he had already whipped out his phone.

"Stefan. Your sorry excuse for a brother kidnapped Elena."

I heard Stefan exclaim and curse. "Where are you?"

I snatched the phone out of his hand and he scowled. "We're coming to you, stay at the boarding house."

The line went dead and I scowled, walking to his car.

"Are you just going to stand there all night? C'mon." I said with another scowl plastered on my face.

Jeremy climbed in the car and we drove to the Salvatore Boarding House.

**Elena's POV**

_"You will sleep until I wake you."_

_My eyes drifted shut as the world sped by._

_I was standing at the front door with a stake clenched in my hand. I looked out the door, and instead of Kol, it was Damon._

_'I'm already invited in, Elena.'_

_He flew towards me, fangs extended and I felt myself whimper, but the pain didn't come. The scene changed and I was watching Damon's car fly by. He was crying and looking at me sadly. His head twitched and he hit his head with his palm._

_No. NO NO NO!_

_She'll be mine! I heard a chuckle and the scene changed again. I was standing in the forest, watching the scene that just happened replay before my very eyes. I noticed Damon's actions. First, very human, then vampiric, then human again. Was it possible to have a witch screw with a vampire's humanity 'switch'?_

_Many scenes flashed by my eyes, some Damon's and some mine. I felt the same sick pressure as I did in the clearing so many days ago, and I knew it had to be Esther._

_She was screwing with everyone's lives, even after dying- twice._

_I called to her in my head._

_'Stop this! This isn't right. Don't mess with your poor son and Damon! Don't play with his jealousy, his anger, his loneliness.'_

_There was no response, but the pressure increased for a moment before going back to normal. She heard and didn't agree._

_The scenes flashed before me still, the color overwhelming. Girls' faces flickered by too and I was met with Kol's face instead of Damon. All of them had been bitten and abused. I tried to close my eyes and block it out, but it was no use. I cried for Kol's old life and for myself as I saw my face, pale and beaten right before everything went black._

**Damon's POV**

I drove my car down the highway, feeling pressured and nauseous.

_"It's always going to be Stefan!" Elena's voice echoed in my ears and I held back tears, before the pain fading. _  
_Stupid worthless human! I should kill her now!_

_No! I shouldn't kill Elena!_

_"I care for you Damon!" her voiced echoed still._

_Stupid humans with their emotions, always getting themselves killed._

_"I'll make you fall in love with me, don't worry!" I heard my voice echo through the silence, mocking Kol's arrogance._

I felt the switch snap and I cursed. I looked over at the doppelganger and felt myself radiate jealously. She was **always** loved. **Always** had people trying to save her. **Always **had people wanting to be with her. **Always** 'poor little Elena'. '**Always** picked first.' I recalled Caroline saying, and sneered at the truth. The little brat had it all, and she went for Kol instead of me. The bitch kidnapped her for crying out loud!

_So are you,_ a voice whispered and I slapped my head and cursed.

The switch flicked back on and I felt like crying again. I was such a terrible person to sweet dear-…off. Stupid bitch just had to be so damn appealing. Why couldn't she look like someone else! Wouldn't make me so damn lustful all the time!

I clicked on and off like this for hours, the pressure on my chest increasing and decreasing as we drove far away from Mystic Falls.


	14. Run Forrest! Run!

Hey my lovelies! This story has a mind of its own. Enjoy(:

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I woke Elena up two or three hours later, when we reached Tennessee. I felt horrible for keeping her like this, but part of me-the monster part- didn't. I wanted her, and I was going to get her, dammit!

**Elena's POV**

I felt my subconscious be ripped out of the dream and my eyes blinked open wearily. I was instantly met with Damon's intense steel blue stare. I could see emotions churning behind them in a mess of confusion. Damon whispered in my ear and I felt the compulsion disappear.

"It's Esther, Damon. She's messing with you! That pressure you feel-"

Damon cut me off by slamming the on the brakes and pulling over into the side lane. It was dark out and we were in the middle of freaking no-where. He unlocked the doors and stared at me, love and worry in his eyes. "Run Elena! Run as fast as you can and do not stop! Esther's hold is too strong. Take your phone and RUN."

I stared at him for a split second, and then snatched my phone out of the cup holder, opened the door, and sprinted into the woods, glad that I was rested and wearing good running shoes.

I felt branches hit my face, but I kept running, leaping over roots and rocks. The night was clear and I quickly shoved my phone deep into my jacket pocket, zipping it shut. In the moonlight I could see that the woods didn't end anytime soon, so I turned to my right, running back to what I hoped was Mystic Falls. After a few moments of running, I came into a clearing. The clearing was just a big hilly field with wheat and other tall grasses growing. The wind blew and I shivered, watching the grasses blow violently. I continued to run through the clearing, hoping I could get through the grasses without being caught.

Vampires without emotion are ruthless. Even when that vampire is Damon Salvatore.

I heard a twig snap faintly, and I started to sprint as fast as I could. I hit the edge of the woods again and continued to run. Who knew all the track I did in 8th-10th grade would pay off so much? Running from vicious vampires all the time is tough!

I sprinted over roots and fallen branches for a few more moments. My heart was pounding in my chest and I finally came to a stop behind a large oak tree. I pulled out my phone and dialed Kol's number.

"What have you done to Elena?" Kol's voice was hard and demanding, and I winced.

"It's me. Esther is screwing with Damon's emotional switch thing. He let me go. I think we're in Tennessee, I'm in the woods." I whispered urgently into the phone, my other ear tuned to the woods for any noise.

"'Lena…" Kol breathed in relief. "I'm coming to get you. Try to get as far away as possible, and then head to the freeway, I'll be running to you. It's quicker then cars."

"Okay." I whispered, and then hung up. I slipped the phone into my pocket and then started to run again. I started to veer back towards the road; almost slipping on the damp leaves more than once. Lights of a familiar car flashed by and I almost screamed.

_Damon._

I heard a door open, and his voice called out to me. "Elena! Come out! Come out wherever you are!"

It was silent for a moment, and I started to climb a tree slowly, hoping he would move down the road to search somewhere else.

"Elena!" his voice was pained. "I'm fighting it Elena. Keep running! Please!"

I felt my heart tug for my friend and quickly climbed down the tree and started to run deeper into the woods.

_Whoosh…snap…whoosh… "Elenaaaaa…"_

I heard him zoom by twice, and a twig snap. Damon called my name eerily, and I could hear the sneer in his voice. I stopped running and slowly and quietly crept through the woods. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I jumped, quickly ripping it out and shutting it up.

I tapped the screen and it flashed on.

_In TN woods, looking 4 u. saw car._

I shut the phone seconds later and stuffed it back into my pocket.

I stepped forward, ready to venture off deeper into the woods, when I felt my body fly and slam against a tree.

_Damon? Oh no._

A dark shadowy figure walked towards me slowly. I couldn't see his face, but I had a feeling I knew this person. When they got closer, I could see their eyes and knew immediately whom it was. I was met with piercing hazel eyes and long raven hair, which gleamed in the moonlight. He smirked at me when recognition passed across my face.

"Hello Elena, love." It was Zach, the son of Sam and Robin. He was the one who kept stalking me for no practical reason back when I was Kol's prisoner.

"Zach," I gaped at him in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

He stepped closer and I instinctively fumbled for my phone.

"Looking for this?" he waved my phone in the air and I stepped forward to get it back.

"Ah ah ah." He smirked at me and threw it far in the other direction. I couldn't even hear a thud moments later.

I scoffed. "That was my phone."

"Obviously." He shoved his hands in his pocket and stared at me. "I hear your running from your rescuer?"

His form blurred and he was a few feet in front of me. "Is Mommy Original messing with you?" he pulled a leaf out of my hair and I flinched. "Easy there, kangaroo. No need to be so jumpy."

He smirked at me and I scowled.

"Damon is going to hear you, y'know." I stared off into the darkness nervously.

"So will the lover." He smirked and stared at a certain point in the distance. "C'mon Kol!"

I peered off to where he was staring and suddenly I was against the tree, lips on my neck.

"C'mon! You don't want me to bite her, do you?" scowling, he stared out again.

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" the irritation was evident in his crazed voice. "C'MON BASTARD! FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

Kol and Damon both appeared a split second later and the three of them stared at each other intensely, tension rippling in the air.

"I want Elena." Damon spoke first, staring at me possessively.

"Fight my mother, Damon, or I will be forced to break your neck." Kol spoke next, his eyes locked on me, listening to my rapidly beating heart.

"You see dear chaps, we all want the lovely Elena." Zach smirked and kissed my artery tenderly, his tongue darting out. I flinched and he chuckled darkly.

Kol's face was the very definition of self-control. His face and posture were expertly shielded, but when I gazed into his eyes, you could see the worry buried in them.

I looked back to Damon, trying not to flinch each time Zach pressed a kiss to my neck.

His eyes were still a hurricane of emotion, switching from

_Elena, I love you, I will save you!_

To

_Damn brat always getting into trouble. I should just take her to them like Esther wants._

"Damon." I whispered, taking a deep breath. "Fight it because you love me. I care for you Damon, you know that."

I looked over at Kol and nodded.

He blurred forward and I felt teeth gnash down on my neck for a split second, and then I felt myself in someone's arms. I put my hand to my neck, and pulled away with it covered in blood. I looked up at my rescuers face and was greatly surprised.


	15. Stefan

A/N: Medium/short chapter, enjoy. Not many reviews last chapter :(

* * *

**Elena's POV**

"Elijah," I gasped. "Didn't expect to see you here."

He smiled down at me and I smiled back. I finally realized we had stopped and looked around. We were at the side of the road.

I looked into the forest. "Kol," I whispered and stepped forward.

I heard a whoosh and Elijah appeared in front of me. "Stay here. I'll go retrieve Damon and my brother."

I opened my mouth but he was already gone.

Zach appeared a moment later and I stared at him in surprise. "I apologize for my recklessness little kangaroo." He smirked and appeared in front of me, touching my neck where I had been bit by him a moment before.

"Damon is trying to take you to where Esther was while you were gone with Kol. It's a sight down in Bristol."

I narrowed my eyes and turned my head to the side. "Why?"

"Because, you're the doppelganger and seem to be ridiculously unlucky." He frowned at me sadly.

"Let me guess I have to bleed out over the sight and she resurrects or something psychotically witchy of the sort?" I asked sarcastically, wishing I wasn't the doppelganger for the fifty-billionth time in my life.

"You're smarter then you look." He grinned at me and continued. "To get Damon back to normal you-"

His eyes widened and rolled to the back of his head. He fell to the ground and Elijah appeared behind him, his heart in his hand.

"The nuisance is finally dead." Kol remarked, his shirt covered in blood and his hair mussed.

I stared down at Zach's body in shock. "He was telling me how to fix Damon." I stared unblinkingly at where his heart was. "And you killed him."

I slowly looked up at Elijah who was staring back at me in shock.

"Well I'm sure you'll find someone else to fix the boy before he goes crazy," Kol remarked before Elijah had a chance to speak.

"Speaking of Damon, where is he?" I suddenly asked, looking around.

Elijah pulled out a pink handkerchief that I imagined once was white, and wiped his bloodied hands on it. "We put him in the trunk of his car. We're going to drive it back home."

I nodded slowly and stretched my legs, tired from the entire mile I'd probably just ran. We started off down the road slowly, but I was trudging along slowly. Kol was obviously getting impatient with my human speed, so he picked me up and we appeared at Damon's car a split second later.

We climbed in the car and as I got in the back seat, I told them about my conversation with Zach before he died.

"I won't let him hurt you, 'Lena." Kol said as he turned around in his seat. I glanced at the clock, which read 12 a.m. I yawned and smiled sleepily at him. "You know Elijah, Klaus and Stefan will protect you too."

I nodded and stretched out across the back seat. "Thanks," I heard myself mumble before I fell asleep.

**Stefan's POV**

"She's okay?" I asked Elijah monotonously.

"Yes, my brother and I were able to stop Damon and kill an old friend all in one night!" I heard Kol in he background and shook my head.

"Thank you, ELIJAH." I said, putting emphasis on Elijah's name. He chuckled and finally spoke up.

"I overheard Kol's phone conversation, and knew could probably use some assistance."

"I had it completely under control…for the most part." Kol spoke up again in the background.

"For the most part indeed. Elena was against a tree with the other vampire- Zach's- lips against her neck." He told me and I stiffened.

"Did he bite her?" I walked up to my room and opened the door.

"Just a bit, I can smell the blood in the front seat." Kol butted in again.

I flinched at the though of my-at the thought of Elena, in the back seat with two vampires in the front. I heard rustling in the background. "It's almost scabbed up. It looks like he just nicked her vein barely." Elijah informed me.

"How's Damon?" I went into the bathroom and set down the phone for a brief second, changing with a blur into my nighttime clothes.

"Out cold in the trunk with a vervain soaked cloth pressed against his nose." I could hear the cocky smile in the younger Mikaelson's voice.

"Sounds painful." I commented. "Well I'm going to have a drink and then hit the hay, so goodbye Elijah, Kol."

"Goodbye Stefan," Elijah replied and I was met with the dial tone as I locked my iPhone and climbed into my bed, images of when Elena and I were together flashing through my mind. My heart tinged with sadness and I flinched, rolling over onto my side and closing my eyes, resisting the urge to shut off my emotions.

_Elena's face filled my dreams. Memories of her flashed through my head._

_The other me jumped into the water, jacket on the ground, and swam down into the dark chilly river. A car was sinking slowly towards the bottom, with an unconscious family floating inside. I swam to the driver side door and saw a middle aged man pointing frantically at the backseat. My eyes widened as I swam closer and saw…Katherine Pierce. I listened for a brief second before hearing a heartbeat… she wasn't Katherine? The father's desperate pointing awoke me from my trance and I started to get him out. He shook his head and I finally got out the other 'Katherine'. We swam quickly to the surface and I laid her on the beach. Swimming back down, I listened for her parent's heartbeat, but there was none. They were dead._

_Sadness washed over me like the cold waves of the river, and I quickly swam back to the surface to check on the girl. Her heart was beating faintly, and I dug my phone out of my jacket pocket and dialed 911. "There's been an accident. A car drove off Wickery Bridge, one person got out. I have to go, goodbye." I hung up quickly and gave her one last long look. Every single last detail was the same, except for the fact that her hair was straight and a bit longer. She had more innocence to her than Katherine did. Her big brown eyes opened right before I was going to disappear and I compelled her. "You managed to get out of the car, but your parents didn't make it. They both told you that they loved you before they passed. I never was here." She stared at me blankly for a moment before tears filled her eyes. My heart panged for this human and I then vanished into the darkness, feeling buried emotion fight to the surface. I reappeared at my house and walked in, ready to change into dry clothes. I opened the door to my room and was met with a big black crow staring at me with inhuman steel blue eyes. 'Damon?' I thought. He flew away with a loud caw and-_

I shot up in bed, opening my eyes. It was still dark and I got up and glanced outside, looking for Damon's car. The driveway was empty and I sighed, sitting back down on my bed. I probably should go prepare the cellar for Damon, and see if I can scrounge up any vervain. I slipped on a shirt and ran my fingers through my bed-head hair. I went downstairs and was surprised to see Klaus raiding our liquor cabinet. He seemed ridiculously hammered.

"Damon's not going to be happy when he sees you drank all the bourbon." I commented as I made my way to the stairs leading down.

"He won't be happy with me when I tear his head off later." He called back as I made my way down the stairs.

"Don't you dare Klaus, its not worth it." I stated in a normal voice as I went into the vervain room.


	16. Dreams

**A/N: I guess I'm still sort of semi-hiatus, but idk really. This chappy is really long so enjoy! ;)**

**hehe(: The new part is Elena's POV btw.**

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

"She's okay?" I asked Elijah monotonously.

_"Yes, my brother and I were able to stop Damon and kill an old friend all in one night!" I heard Kol in he background and shook my head._

"Thank you, ELIJAH." I said, putting emphasis on Elijah's name. He chuckled and finally spoke up.

_"I overheard Kol's phone conversation, and knew could probably use some assistance." _Elijah said.

_"I had it completely under control…for the most part." Kol spoke up again in the background._

"_For the most part indeed. Elena was against a tree with the other vampire- Zach's- lips against her neck."_ He told me and I stiffened.

"Did he bite her?" I walked up to my room and opened the door.

_"Just a bit, I can smell the blood in the front seat."_ Kol butted in again.

I flinched at the though of my-at the thought of- Elena, in the back seat with two vampires in the front. I heard rustling in the background. "_It's almost scabbed up. It looks like he just nicked her vein barely."_ Elijah informed me.

"How's Damon?" I went into the bathroom and set down the phone for a brief second, changing with a blur into my nighttime clothes.

_"Out cold in the trunk with a vervain soaked cloth pressed against his nose."_ I could hear the cocky smile in the younger Mikaelson's voice.

"Sounds painful." I commented. "Well I'm going to have a drink and then hit the hay, so goodbye Elijah, Kol."

_"Goodbye Stefan,"_ Elijah replied and I was met with the dial tone as I locked my iPhone and climbed into my bed, images of when Elena and I were together flashing through my mind. My heart tinged with sadness and I flinched, rolling over onto my side and closing my eyes, resisting the urge to shut off my emotions.

_ Elena's face filled my dreams. Memories of her flashed through my head._

_The other me jumped into the water, jacket on the ground, and swam down into the dark chilly river. A car was sinking slowly towards the bottom, with an unconscious family floating inside. I swam to the driver side door and saw a middle aged man pointing frantically at the backseat. My eyes widened as I swam closer and saw…Katherine Pierce. I listened for a brief second before hearing a heartbeat… she wasn't Katherine? The father's desperate pointing awoke me from my trance and I started to get him out. He shook his head and I finally got out the other 'Katherine'. We swam quickly to the surface and I laid her on the beach. Swimming back down, I listened for her parent's heartbeat, but there was none. They were dead._

_Sadness washed over me like the cold waves of the river, and I quickly swam back to the surface to check on the girl. Her heart was beating faintly, and I dug my phone out of my jacket pocket and dialed 911. "There's been an accident. A car drove off Wickery Bridge, one person got out. I have to go, goodbye." I hung up quickly and gave her one last long look. Every single last detail was the same, except for the fact that her hair was straight and a bit longer. She had more innocence to her than Katherine did. Her big brown eyes opened right before I was going to disappear and I compelled her. "You managed to get out of the car, but your parents didn't make it. They both told you that they loved you before they passed. I never was here." She stared at me blankly for a moment before tears filled her eyes. My heart panged for this human and I then vanished into the darkness, feeling buried emotion fight to the surface. I reappeared at my house and walked in, ready to change into dry clothes. I opened the door to my room and was met with a big black crow staring at me with inhuman steel blue eyes. 'Damon?' I thought. He flew away with a loud caw and-_

I shot up in bed, opening my eyes. It was still dark and I got up and glanced outside, looking for Damon's car. The driveway was empty and I sighed, sitting back down on my bed. I probably should go prepare the cellar for Damon, and see if I can scrounge up any vervain. I slipped on a shirt and ran my fingers through my bed-head hair. I went downstairs and was surprised to see Klaus raiding our liquor cabinet. He seemed ridiculously hammered.

"Damon's not going to be happy when he sees you drank all the bourbon." I commented as I made my way to the stairs leading down.

"He won't be happy with me when I tear his head off later." He called back as I made my way down the stairs.

"Don't you dare Klaus, it's not worth it." I stated in a normal voice as I went into the vervain room.

Klaus and his threats... I scoffed to myself with an eye roll as I looked around the vervain room.

The vervain stock was gone. All gone. What the hell? I looked around quickly, and immediately found a burnt pile on vervain lying on the ground.

Damon? I thought in confusion, wondering if Esther had instructed him to do this. I felt a pressure on my chest for a moment and I realized it was Esther. My emotional switch was already off and it had been for a while, so I immediately was able to banish Esther from my mind. It was odd, the relief you felt after she left your head. I shook my head once more for good measure and turned around to call for Klaus, but he was standing in the doorway, staring down at the vervain ash lying on the ground.

I stared at him for a moment as he pulled a phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello Sheriff Forbes, my dear."

_"What do you want Klaus?"_

"It seems the Original witch is playing tricks with Damon Salvatore's mind, and we need some of your vervain supply to keep the doppel- Elena, and the rest of the town, safe."

_"Esther died? I was wondering where she was…okay…. yeah…hold on let me go see how much we have left..."_

Klaus sighed and waited, tapping his foot. "Hurry up, Sheriff Forbes! We don't have all night! Kol and Elijah will be back at any moment and I am not in the mood to break any necks!"

_"I'm walking as fast as I possibly can Klaus!"_ I heard a door creak open and Liz gasped. _"I don't think anyone's going to be having vervain for a while now…"_

"Let me guess, it's burned as well?" Klaus scowled and clenched his fist at his side.

_"How did you know?"_

"Damon burnt our stock as well…do me a favor darling, and bring me the ashes, we should be able to find some use for them."

_"Where are you at?"_

"Stefan and I are at the Boarding House, just bring them over here, I suppose."

_"All right. And Stefan, if you can hear me, please get your brother back under control. I don't want to loose anymore towns people."_

I nodded once and Klaus rolled his eyes but said in a normal voice. "He promises to do so as soon as possible. Goodbye." He hung up moments after and turned to me.

"Well, lets hope your brother deals well with inhaling vervain…" he smirked and walked out of the room.

I furrowed my brows and peered after him in confusion.

"Don't just stand there! Get a dustpan and bring the ash here like a good little vampire!" Klaus shouted from the living room. I scoffed and mumbled under my breath, going into the next room for a dustpan.

**Elena's POV**

I felt strong arms lift me out of the car and carry me up a few stairs and into a warmer house. I was set gently on a couch and the smell of bourbon and different colognes hit my nose.

_The Salvatore Boarding House._

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked them until I could see clearly. Kol was walking away.

"Kol," I mumbled, rolling onto my side and shoving my hand under my cheek.

He stopped and turned around. "Elena?" he looked at me and smiled. "Hey." He appeared at my side a minute later. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and yawned. "Where's Stefan?"

He listened for a moment then spoke, "Downstairs with Damon."

My eyes widened. "He's all better?"

He frowned and shook his head. "No, Stefan's putting some of the vervain ashes into a filter and they're going to put it into one of the rooms with Damon."

I let loose another big yawn. "Ashes?"

"It seems Damon burnt all the vervain on his crazy rampage. Who knows how long Esther's been affecting him…" another voice spoke and I craned my head to see Klaus standing behind the couch I was on with a glass of liquor in his hand.

I stared at his glass of bourbon and I sat up slowly. I turned to Kol. "Is Damon still out cold?" he nodded and Klaus spoke again. "If the ashes don't effect him we're going to keep breaking his neck and spine."

I flinched at the thought and glanced at the bourbon again.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at me. I hesitated for a split second, before darting my hand out and grabbing the glass of bourbon in his hand and downing it in one gulp.

"Thank you." I mumbled, before I laid back down with a grin.

I felt Klaus' eyes on me and there was silence for a moment before Kol burst out laughing.

"She just-ha ha –oh my lord- you should see your face- ha ha- Nik." Kol was still cracking up when Klaus said to me.

"If you wanted some, you could have gotten some yourself." I could hear the wolfish grin in his voice and I rolled my eyes before shutting them again.

"Shoo, I want to sleep." I said with a small smile and I could still feel their presence but they were inhumanly silent and I drifted off seconds later.

_I opened my eyes, obviously in a dream world. I was inside a gazebo much like the one I was in when Kol kidnapped me. There was a yellow brick road- ironically enough- leading from the only entrance and exit inside the gazebo. I got up and I felt a dress brush against my shins. I looked down and saw that I was barefoot and in a long sky blue dress that ended at my ankles. My toes were a pretty blue that matched my dress. I brought my hand up to my face and found that my hair was down and had soft waves. I walked slowly on the perfect temperature ground to the yellow brick road and followed it for a while. After a good five minutes of walking, I came across another gazebo, like the one I awoke in. A tall blonde lady was standing with her back to me inside._

_"Ah, Elena, I was wondering when you would show up." She turned around and I instinctively flinched. It was Esther._

_"Do not be afraid; I have no power over you in this realm." Her lips turned downward in a little pout at this._

_"So you say." I said, walking up next to her, but keeping my distance just in case she was lying._

_"Look," she said and she reached for me, but her hand went right though me, like one of us weren't even there._

_I gasped at the funny sensation._

_I remembered what was going on back at home and I immediately asked, "Why are you doing this to everyone? To Damon? To me?"_

_"Damon is ruining my plans, and I'm controlling him so he'll help me with my plans. Your love is simply too arrogant and stubborn to listen to me-he always has been so he is of no use." She shrugged nonchalantly and turned back to the landscape behind the gazebo. It was simply a long beach with ocean waves lapping against the shore. I couldn't believe I didn't smell the sea or hear the waves before._

_I stepped next to her and stared out as well. I could see parts of the ocean and sand flickering, and it was a constant reminder of how unstable she was. I studied her face quietly, and I saw a bead of sweat trickle down her neck._

_"What are your plans, Esther?" I asked her, turning back to the fake beach._

_"I just want my family to stop killing people!" she exclaimed suddenly, and I turned to her to see a tear run down her cheek. "All they do is manipulate and kill all for their own selfish gain! Klaus kills and throws tantrums when he doesn't get what he wants or if something doesn't work out! Kol is arrogant and kills viciously when people don't do what he wants too! Elijah-he's more moral then the rest- but he still kills, simply by ripping out the hearts of those who cross him or stand in his way. Even Rebekah- my sweet young Rebekah- follows the paths of her brothers and kills and tortures those who aren't on her side."_

_My brows furrows as I stared at the mother who had so much sorrow._

_"Now do you see why they all need to die? So many people who are on the other side come to me and tell me how my children killed them! How the people they changed have killed them! All vampirism does is bring death and sorrow! The world is so bad as it is! Why should my children be allowed to ruin the world year after year!"?_

_I continued to stare at her as another tear dripped down her face._

_She wants to kill ALL the vampires? A rage washed over me._

_"Who died and made YOU God? Why do you have the right to damn all the vampires-evil or not- to death? You're justifying this with what their enemies say? How do you know that they aren't the ones lying? People can CHANGE Esther. Kol has changed. I've seen it! He loves now! Even Klaus has feelings for my best friend! I will not let you kill my friends! Damon will be able to fight you off!" I snarled the last sentence and stared at her._

_She didn't say anything at first, but I saw her eyes narrow and the world around me changed. We were in the Salvatore Boarding house and I could see myself sleeping on the couch, looking stressed out._

_"Look at Klaus, drinking his liquor and being so arrogant!" she pointed at the hybrid. Klaus' expression changed as the me on the couch started to thrash around and have what seemed like a seizure. Klaus yelled something and Kol appeared seconds later. They both ran to my side and pushed away the coffee table so I wouldn't roll off and hit my head. I ran behind them and screamed. "ITS OKAY! KOL!"_

_They didn't move or seem to hear me. I put my hand on Kol's back and it was solid and real as a rock, but he couldn't seem to feel or hear me. He turned to Klaus and I could see in his eyes that he was worried. The other me stopped thrashing._

_"Do you see what the other side is like?" she said slowly. "The others get to watch my children and the other vampires live their life day by day. They get to watch their loved ones die by their hand, or by natural causes, and there is nothing they can do about it."_

_"They need to die." She said again forcefully._

_I scoffed and stared at her. Shaking my head I said, "You've been alone far too long Esther." I glanced down at the white oak ash dagger in the drawer next to me quickly while Esther wasn't looking. While she was busy crying, I slipped it into my back pocket and stepped forward, prepared to 'comfort' her._


	17. Final Chapter!

**A/N:**

**Oh, my god. This is the absolute last chapter of this amazing serious that I've fallen in love with.**

**I'm like, bawling right now.**

**Truthfully, this chapter was rushed because I kind of wanted to get it over with since it seemed like only the same few people were reading it... :'(**

**_If everyone who reads this/follows this could PLEASE review, and tell me how you liked the story in more than one word, that would be amazing!_**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

* * *

_I reached behind me slowly, and slipped the dagger into my sleeve, trying as best as I could to hide it._

_"It's okay." I said sympathetically and I gave her a hug. "I can only imagine how you feel." I patted her back awkwardly. She stayed there for a moment before I let the dagger slide into my hand, and I plunged it into her back as hard as I could, letting all my anger and frustration strengthen me._

_Her body went limp and she slumped to the ground. I stared down at her and bent down, looking into her eyes. She was obviously dumbfounded._

_"You're too busy being 10 steps ahead, you don't notice people's planning to overthrow you." I whispered. "Now send me back Esther, and leave Damon alone." I snarled and resisted a feral urge to kick her in the stomach._

_Her face set in a grim glare and she laughed. "Have fun getting back when I'm-"_

_Bonnie's Grams appeared and rushed towards Esther, her eyes glowing faintly and a dim fog surrounding her._

_"Send the girl back, Esther." She commanded and the dagger sank deeper into Esther._

_"No!" she spat out, staring at me intensely. The other me thrashed violently again and I winced._

_What would happen if I didn't get sent back? Would I be trapped here forever? Would I die here? I thought in despair, staring at my handsome Kol, whom was looking at me in worry._

_Grams glared heatedly at the witch. "Don't make me…" she spat out, and the dagger sunk to the hilt in her chest._

_"Fine!" she screeched after a moment._

_I felt my world evaporate and I saw Esther's body turn gray before everything went black._

"Elena! Wake up Elena!" I heard an irritated sigh and I felt my body shake. My head lolled to the side and I groaned softly.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard another voice ask anxiously, and I opened my eyes slowly with another groan.

Stefan and Kol's face come into focus, and I noticed Klaus nowhere to be seen.

"Elena!" Kol sighed in relief, sitting down on the sturdy coffee table behind him.

Stefan smiled and sat down next to him. "What happened? You had like some kind of seizure and you wouldn't wake up."

I sat up on the couch and grinned at them. "I killed Esther. Again." Klaus and Damon appeared at those words and I noticed Damon looked normal again.

"Damon!" I said happily, jumping up off the couch and running to him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're all right!"

He chuckled and hugged me tightly back. "How am I all right?"

"Yes love, how did you kill my mother?" Klaus demanded, raising an eyebrow as if he didn't believe me.

I took a deep breath and grinned slyly, walking over to the drawer and grabbing the blade, slowly walking back over to the couch. Sitting back down, I explained to them my dream and how I killed Esther again.

"Bonnie's Grams helped you?" Stefan questioned in disbelief.

I nodded and grinned widely.

"I always knew I liked her," Damon murmured from his spot on the chair.

I laughed. "So you feel fine Damon? Like 100% better?"

He grinned warily and nodded with a yawn. "Yeah. The bitch witch was screwing with my emotional switch-with my head too. The pressure on my chest is gone."

Kol and Stefan nodded. "Same here."

I gawked at them. "You felt it too?"

They nodded grimly and Klaus looked sheepish. "I felt worry and guilt. It was a pressure too, I assume."

I stared in disbelief at him. "Wait…where's Elijah?"

Kol shrugged and sat down next to me on the couch. "Something about dealing with Katherine and Serena."

I nodded and rolled my eyes at the mention of the two troublemakers.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked suddenly.

"We move on, survive." Stefan said. "Maybe we can all have a normal life."

Damon snorted. "Yeah, right."

Klaus grinned. "I know just how to start." He looked slyly down at me. "Mine sharing some blood, sweetheart?"

I snorted at him and got up. "Yes, I do mind, as a matter of fact."

He gawked at me as I grabbed Kol's hand and pulled him up and to the door.

We waved goodbye to Damon and Stefan as we walked out the door and went back home.

-0-

We sat on my bed quietly, holding hands and not saying a word.

"What does this mean for us?" I asked, looking down at our intertwined fingers.

He squeezed me hand and I looked up at his face.

"Whatever you want it to mean, Elena." He whispered and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. "I want us to be together, if that's okay…"

I felt his lips currently pressed against my head tug up in a smile and he murmured. "That's perfectly all right, kitten. We've been through so much shit, I think we deserve to be together."

I closed my eyes and sighed happily and I heard him whisper again. "Forever."

My eyes snapped open and I gazed up at him. "If I ever have to become a vampire, I'll do it for you."

His face twisted in confusion. "I thought you wanted to grow old and never become a vampire?"

I nodded. "I want to stay human but I can't be with you forever and be human. So, if it comes down to it, I'll be a vampire for you."

Love soared in his eyes. "Let's not think about that now. Lets enjoy right now."

He kissed me tenderly and I kissed him back, weaving my fingers through his soft brown locks. I loved the feel of his lips on mine. It felt right. We pulled away and I smiled up at him, lying my head on his chest.

Who knew what could happen tonight, tomorrow night, or hell, even next year?

Kol never left my room that night, and I remember waking up to him the next morning, and the day after that, and the day after that…

_..._

_Sincerely,_

_Elena Gilbert_

_January 15, 2018._

_fin._

* * *

_Oh my lord, I've had so much fun and happiness achieved from reading this story._

_I just want to thank you guys for a total of: {combining the kidnapping and this}_

_Followers: 145 - [Kidnapping- 89 ; Revenge: 56]_

_Reviews: 230 - [Kidnapping: 128 ; Revenge: 102]_

_Favorites: 121 [Kidnapping: 88 ; Revenge: 33]_

_It makes me sad I dropped like 50 favorites from Kidnapping to Revenge, and like 33 followers from Kidnapping to Revenge as well, but hey, I'm thankful for what I have. (:_

_Thank you guys for following me on my journey of Kol and Elena._

_xoxo_

_Kim(:_


	18. Epilogue Part 1

Surprise ;)

* * *

I wandered through the huge forest alone, my feet crunching on the leaves. The sun was high in the sky, its rays casting mysterious shadows on the forest floor around me. It was midday. I heard a soft crunch, and I turned on my heel, only to see a blur of color flash by me. I growled under my breath and heard a deep chuckle in my ear. Strong arms wrapped around my waist, and my love pressed a kiss to my neck.

"Kol." I laughed, turning my head to plant a kiss on his mouth.

"Hey kitten." he whispered, and disappeared.

I groaned in protest and started to walk forward again. I was getting older, and finally catching up to Kol's ripe age of 20. Today was my 19th birthday. Time was flying for the both of us, and I could tell he was getting worried. Worried that I'd age and die on him, leaving him alone. Stefan and Damon had finally found the right people for them, and I was extremely happy because of that. They deserved someone who didn't unintentionally toy with their feelings, and the girls they'd found didn't. Kol and I, well, we had 'ran off' and a year ago and we were living happily about twenty minutes outside of Mystic Falls, in this beautiful house in the middle of the woods. That was my current destination – our home. Our home with the dark wooden floors and the big open rooms. Our home, with the big king size bed and the balcony overlooking the green forest.

I continued to walk, lost in thought, towards our home. I was so deep in thought, I didn't hear the sound of a twig snapping behind me. Milliseconds later, arms were wrapped around my waist, and my surroundings blurred, jarring me out of my stupor.

I struggled briefly, before hearing a familiar laugh in my ear. I appeared in front of my home, and my 'assistant' was thrown against a tree.

"Kol!" I yelped, running towards him. "It's just Caroline! Geez!" I tugged gently on his shirt sleeve and he turned away, his nostrils flared.

"Sorry." He apologized, engulfing my small body in a hug.

"Hi Care!" I called over Kol's shoulder, and she smiled, as perky as ever.

"I thought it was Nik." he explained stepping back. "She smells just like him."

A crimson blush spread across her pale cheeks and she beamed at me. Klaus and Caroline had finally gotten together last year. They'd been dating for a while, but she wanted to take it slow with him. Her poor heart had been broken by Tyler when he cheated on her with Hailey, a werewolf girl he had met a while back. Klaus gladly scooped up her broken heart and they'd been fixing each other slowly. His humanity, and her trust in others.

"Aw, Care!" I smiled and engulfed her in a bear hug, and she hugged me back. "Sorry. I couldn't miss my best friend's birthday!" I invited Care in and we walked into our house and sat down in the living room. "So, how's the married life?" she wiggled her eyebrows at us, and I shook my head.

"Stop being sexual, love." another voice came from the front-door, and Caroline's face lit up. "Nik!" she grinned and ran to him, giving him a hug and kissing him daintily on the cheek. He grinned his infamous wolfish grin and looked at me. "Care to invite me in, love?"

Kol shook his head and we went to the backdeck. Klaus appeared and smiled. "Don't worry, Elena. I am no longer in need of your blood."

I narrowed my eyes but Caroline nodded in agreement. "He's changed, 'Lena."

I smiled uncertainly and peered at him. He seemed different. Kinder. Smoother around the edges, even.

For some odd reason unknown to me, I felt as if I could... trust him now.

We talked until the sun went down, and then they left, leaving us in peace. We were settled in our big bed, me against his hard chest, when he suddenly spoke.

"Don't leave me." he whispered into my hair, his arms tightening slightly around my body.

I blinked in confusion, but knew what he meant. "Kol..." I trailed off. He knew how I felt about vampirism. I didn't want that for me. I wanted to stay human, but a part of me wanted to stay with Kol, too. I was torn, and it was so frustrating.

"I know." he sighed and moved my body so he could stare into my eyes. "I love you Elena. I don't want you to grow old and leave me behind. And I know you don't want to leave me behind either. Think about Caroline, Stefan, and Damon! Think about me." he whispered the last part, brushing his lips against mine.

My mind whirled, processing his words. I'd worked the scenarios out in my head so many times. Kol leaving me, leaving me to be a miserable amplified emotionless killer, or even a depressed vampire. I didn't want that. Another scenario I'd come up with was me... happy. But I couldn't seem to processes that being a possibility. I'd had so much struggle in my life, and it was so hard for me to picture being truly happy, like I was now. I kept expecting something to pop out at me and ruin my perfect life, but nothing had happened.

"C-can I think about it?" I asked. I had asked him before, and he simply nodded.

"Of course." he laid us down in the bed, keeping me in his arms.

The next few weeks were spent doing the usual, exploring, me going to college online, and pondering the big 'what if' in my life.

What if I do decide to become a vampire? Would I experience the crazy blood lust? Or would I be able to control it?

One evening, a few months later, I drove into town to visit Jeremy, who was now living with Matt.

"Hey Jer," I said, walking into the house. I had called ahead and told Matt that I'd be visiting while he was at work. He informed Jeremy of my upcoming arrival and told me it was fine if I just walked in.

"Elena!" He exclaimed, a bright smile spreading across his face. "What's up?"

I smiled and met him in a hug. I squeezed him tight and smiled up at him. "Can we talk for a bit?" I asked, glancing at the television, which was on. He nodded once and sat down on Matt's couch, motioning me to sit down next to him. He shut off the television and motioned for me to go on.

I took a deep breath, running my fingers through my long brown hair. "Kol wants me to turn."

His eyes narrowed, and he was speechless only for a moment. "Into a vampire? Are-are you even considering it?" He seemed stuck in disbelief that I would want to turn into an immortal being. "'Lena, you've always said you never wanted that life. You said you wanted to grow old, have kids, and die like normal. You wanted a normal life! What happened?" the last sentence was added quietly, to try to tone down the exclamation in his voice.

I chewed on my lip, grabbing one of his hands. "Kol happened." I whispered, and his eyes glowed. They seemed to soften and swell with his love for me.

"You love him, don't you?" was his only reply.

I found myself nodding without a second thought. "He's different from Damon and Stefan. I bring out the best in him – the human side. He brings out the old me, the happy me. He-he makes me forget about my troubles." I imagined my eyes were sparkling at the mention of him.

"I won't hate you if you choose that life, Elena." he told me, squeezing my hand and pulling me into his arms. "I just want you to be happy. Live – or die – with no regrets. Do what makes you happy."

I smiled into his chest and hugged him back, just happy to be in his company. I missed my little brother – one brother who wasn't so little anymore. He did have a point, and his words struck home. After all I've been through, I did deserve to be happy – now, if that made me selfish, for wanting to be happy, then so be it.

We talked a bit more, until the sun sank lower into the sky, and finally disappeared. I had made my decision. I told Jeremy good-bye, and few tears were shed. I reminded him this wasn't goodbye, he could visit as often as he liked, and that Kol wouldn't bite. He simply laughed, and hugged me again, wishing me the best of luck with whatever choice I decided on making.

I drove home in silence, the trees blurring by in deep green streaks, the moon and my headlights lighting the black tar road. My mind continued to whirl, and I knew the best thing to do would be to jump with both feet forward, and not give into my doubts and uncertainties.

I deserve happiness.

I arrived at our home and climbed into bed with my love, and instantly fell asleep. He was kind enough to not ask questions of where I was, or what my choice was. He kept my request, and he hadn't pried to know my decisions for the past three months.

"Kol." I said one night as we snuggled on the couch in our living room. "When's your birthday? You've never told me."

Iron Man 3 blared loudly in the background, and I watched the people fight as he pondered my question.

"October 5th." he said after a while. It was almost like he had to think about it, and that bothered me.

"Kol," I turned to look at his face. "Did you forget your birthday?"

He didn't meet my eyes at first, but then looked at me seriously. "I usually don't celebrate it. I'm usually alone for it." he swallowed, gauging my reaction.

I frowned and kissed his lips sweetly. Today was October 1st. "Happy early birthday." I smiled up at him, and a grim smile formed on his face. "What?" I asked.

"Henrik died on my birthday." a tear trickled down his face and I quickly wiped it away.

"Hey," I whispered, hugging him tightly. "It's not your fault, Klaus was the one who took him to watch the werewolves, right?"

He shook his head and looked up at me, guilt riding in his eyes. "I told him that he was too afraid to watch them. I teased him. He begged Klaus to take him."

"It's okay, you didn't force him to go. I'm sure he forgave you, he was your brother after all." I whispered. "He wouldn't want this guilt on you, I'm sure."

He nodded his head and sighed, wiping another tear in shame.

"Kol." I whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear my own voice. "I've made my decision."


	19. Epilogue Part 2

Part 2 of 3 c;

* * *

"You have?" he mumbled, and he looked up at me, his face tear-stained.

I nodded. "I want to be – '' I paused for a moment, trying to find the words. "Like you."

His brown eyes widened, then a huge smile spread across my face. "Oh thank god." he breathed, and peppered my face in kisses. "I was hoping so." he continued to kiss my face, until he reached my lips. "'Lena. I love you. So much. I really do." he repeated those three little words each time he kissed me.

I smiled and pulled away after a moment. "I want to wait until your birthday." I said, moments after I made my decision. "I want to tell my family and friends first, say a quick good-bye before my new hello."

"You can have all the time in the world. You'll come back to me. Take it all. All the time." he whispered, and in the dark I could see his teeth gleam as he beamed up at me.

Chills spread down my spine and across my body in some unknown emotion. I'd made a decision. No turning back now...

We continued to snuggle on the couch as we watched Iron Man 3, and during the movie I dozed off in my best friend's arms.

~A few days later, the night before Kol's birthday~

I sat in my old home, with Jeremy, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, Matt, Elijah, Klaus, and even Rebekkah. Seems that she could even forgive me after I got close with her brother. Tyler was a no show, not that I expected him to show up. We had never been too entirely close.

"I still can't believe it." Matt spoke up, breaking the silence. "You're going to be...different."

Stefan and Damon nodded in agreement. "I thought you never wanted this, 'Lena." Stefan murmured and I glanced up to meet his eyes. No one would say that I was going to die and become a vampire. I guess it was so surreal for them, due to how against it I was so many years before.

I could feel the others' eyes on me, curious for my response. "I talked to Jeremy before I decided, and he helped me make my decision."

Jeremy nodded once and spoke. "I told her what she needed to hear, Stefan, stop looking at me with that expression." he punched Stefan playfully on the shoulder and smiled. They had grown closer, along with him and Matt. It was nice to see Jeremy's family growing.

Stefan's face softened and Jeremy repeated what he told me.

"I-I love him," I whispered, and all the supernaturals' heads snapped towards me.

"He feels the same, Elena. Trust me on this." a smile drifted across Elijah's lips.

I beamed and we continued to chat until it was late at night. Matt, Jeremy and I were yawning, which proved my theory that it was probably one in the morning.

_Of the day I...die._

Fear ricocheted through my body. Fear of the unknown. Fear of the 'what if it doesn't work'.

"Klaus." I yawned once more and looked straight at him. "It won't not work because I'm a doppelganger, right? I won't...stay dead?"

He studied me for a moment. "You'll be back. Katherine did, and I don't think you're any different than her." Caroline slapped him on the arm and he smirked. "The only difference is that you care. She – on the other hand – doesn't."

"That's what I thought." Caroline mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for us humans to hear. Laughter erupted and I smiled wider.

"I hope the drama stays gone. I hope the rest of our lives can be like this. Us all together, all differences put aside." Bonnie said, basically reading my mind.

Damon snorted, and Bonnie glared at him.

"Don't look at me with those judge-y little eyes. You know things around here never stay peaceful for long." Damon rolled his eyes, and Bonnie scoffed, mumbling something.

"I heard that." Damon said, raising his eyebrows once, making a face.

I chuckled. "You two fight like an old married couple."

Damon raised an eyebrow and his brother and the Originals chuckled.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Jeremy protested.

Damon held his hands up in a no offense gesture. "So Elena," he changed the subject, turning to look at me. "Are you going to be on the Stefan diet, or be a real vampire?" he nudged his brother in the side.

I bit my lip and looked everyone. "I-" I chewed on my lip for a moment thoughtfully. "I don't know. What do you all think I should do?"

Elijah pushed up his sleeves and looked at me, cocking his head. "You saw how Stefan can be, do you really think you should follow in his footsteps?"

Klaus laughed. "Leave it to my brother to be the moral, logical one." a smirk appeared over his lips, and he started to say something. "I think - ''

Caroline cut him off, before he could get another word in. "_I think_ you should drink from a human first, with us with you, to get used to control. Then -"

"Drink from blood bags." Matt and Jeremy said at the same time.

"I agree." Alaric said, finally speaking up. "Elena, you have no idea how you could react to blood as a baby vamp. It's going to be safest for you and Kol to stay home until you get used to it, right?"

I nodded. "I wouldn't want to hurt Matt, Jeremy, or Bonnie."

Matt grinned. "Yeah, it'd be nice to keep my neck scar-free for a while."

We chatted on until I was falling asleep in my seat. "I'm going to call Kol to come and get me." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"I can take you, 'Lena." Jeremy volunteered and I nodded. "Okay."

We said good-bye, and everyone said they would come over tomorrow around 2 to see me before I changed.

The drive home was silent. "I'm always going to be your little brother, right?" Jeremy spoke when we were pulling up my driveway.

"Of course Jer! Even when -" my words caught in my throat. "You're older looking than me." I looked out the window, then at him. "If you want to...become like the others, like... me... then that'd – that'd – be amazing."

He parked the car and shook his head. "I want to grow old and have a family."

I nodded. "I know."

We got out of the car and walked to the front door. I gave Jeremy a hug. "Love you." I mumbled into his chest before I pulled away.

"Love you too 'Lena." he replied with a smile, but the smile wavered when he looked at me. "Hey." he said softly. "It's okay, don't cry." his thumb came up and wiped my cheek.

I furrowed my brows, but it was then I realized I was crying – well, bawling actually. I was a bit scared, I must admit.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams." his smile reappeared and he kissed my forehead, hugging me once more.

He went to his car and waved before driving off. I went inside.

The house was quiet and a bit chilly, to my surprise.

I stepped into the living-room and glanced around, the light by the two couches was on, but there was no one in sight.

"Kol?" I called uncertainly to the empty house. "Love?"

I turned on my heel and walked up the stairs to our room. As I entered our bedroom, I heard a floorboard creak. Immediately whirling around, I saw...nothing. My heart stuttered nervously and my hand darted out to flick the switch on.

"This isn't funny. I'm tired and I want to go to bed." I turned back around to take in the lit room. Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I turned around, falling for the oldest trick in the book. When I turned back around, I saw Kol laying on the bed, his hands folded behind his head.

"Boo." he smirked and I kicked off my shoes, walking slowly over to him and snuggling into his chest.

"No pajamas?" he asked, his chest rumbling slightly as he spoke.

I shook my head, groaning as I fidgeted until I was under the covers. I snuggled back next to him.

"The light, it burns." I grumbled again and he laughed, disappearing for a moment. When he was back, a split second later, the light was off and he was under the covers with me. Our legs got tangled together and I fell asleep, uncertain what the day would hold.


	20. Epilogue Part 3

The next morning I woke to Kol standing over me with a tray of food in his hands. It was eggs and bacon, one of my favorite meals. I smiled up at him as I stretched. The warm smell of the food hit my nose, and I smiled, memories of my mom cooking for me coming back.

"Aw." I said, as he set the tray in front of me. "Breakfast in bed? I should be pampering you, it is your birthday after all."

He smiled, a real smile, the one I loved, and said. "Ah, I've had hundreds, if not a thousand birthdays, love. This is your new beginning. Two beginnings and one ending."

I took a bite of bacon, savoring the taste. "What do you mean two beginnings?" I asked, peering at him uncertainly.

"The day I was born, and now the day you were 're-born'." he explained, planting a kiss on my forehead.

I nodded thoughtfully as I ate my breakfast. "What time is it?"

Kol glanced at his phone and replied, "11 am. I let you sleep in."

I beamed, happy to see such a caring, kind side of him. Part of me wondered if this is how he was like when he was human. Kind, caring, and sometimes arrogant.

We chatted idly until I announced I was going to go take a shower before our friends came over. He nodded and told me he was going to get something to drink and wash the few dishes he had dirtied. I smiled at this. How lucky am I?

I walked into the bathroom, making sure my big fluffy white robe was inside, along with all my favorite bath salts and such. I went over to the tub next and turned on the shower, making sure it was warm. Next, I lit my favorite lavender scented candle and stripped down to nothing. When my sleepy body hit the warm water, I smiled, like I always did. I loved showers, the sound, the warmth, the silence. It gave me time to think, and ponder... life. After I lathered my hair with my favorite shampoo and conditioned it, I let it soak in the conditioner as I washed the rest of my body with – you guessed it – lavender soap. Then, I proceeded to shave my legs and armpits before rinsing off my hair and body with slightly chilled water. Once I got out and dried myself mostly off, I started the tub, making sure the water was perfect, and I poured in the bath salts. While the tub was filling, I applied a simple mud mask Caroline had given me a few years ago when we were both into facials and stuff. As I looked at myself in the mirror, with my darkened face, I couldn't help but to think of Jenna.

How she was turned into a vampire and killed. Then, I pictured her gray face with all the veins as she died. I have to admit, it did bring a tear to my eye.

I spent the next fifteen minutes soaking in the warm water and letting the mud mask do it's job. Once that was done, I rinsed off everything and got out, drying myself off yet again. I figured it was close to one now, if not already, so I dried my hair and straightened it, clipping part of it back with a simple bobby pin. Next, I applied my usual makeup, only adding a bit more here and there.

Within an hour I was done, and it was now 2. The time everyone was coming over. The time I was...dying.

I made my way downstairs, my guests – friends – already here.

"Hi." I said with a small smile as I arrived. "Thanks for being here."

Kol walked over to me and put his arm around my waist, kissing me on the cheek.

"We're your friends and family Elena, of course we'd be here." We journeyed out onto the back patio and sat down on a bunch of outdoor couches and chairs. I looked around at the group and smiled at each person.

Elijah, Rebekkah, Kol, Klaus, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Matt, Damon, Stefan and a few other close friends who knew about the vampire secret.

"So," I said, my voice shaking a bit. "Should we get started?"

Everyone nodded and Bonnie spoke. "I think we should treat this like a funeral." we laughed a bit and I remembered when we went to Caroline's funeral birthday party so many years ago. "I'll start." she said, lifting a glass of champagne I realized must have been passed out while I was reminiscing.

She stood on her chair. "Here's to Elena. My best friend, sister, and fellow mud-pie contestant." Caroline and I laughed at that. "She was – is – an amazing girl, sweet, caring, and a matyr at times. I'll forever have her in my heart." she raised her glass to the sky. "Here's to decades more of a great friendship."

Next was Caroline. "Here's to my sister and best friend, Elena Gilbert. I love her like I love myself. She's loving, forgiving, and just a plain out great person. She helped me through some of my darkest times, and others through their darkest time. She's a light in the darkness."

Jeremy spoke next, and the others continued down the row, each saying something sweet and meaningful.

"O-okay." I said, as Kol took my head and led me back into the house.

"Good-" I started to say good-bye, but Jeremy cut me off.

"See you in a few hours, sis." he smiled and ran over, giving me another hug. I had already hugged everyone before Kol started to lead me away.

I nodded and repeated what he said. Everyone waved as we went into our bedroom. Kol bit into his wrist, and held it out to me. I kissed him sweetly and deeply first, then brought the blood up to my mouth, drinking it like ambrosia. It was slightly bitter, but I got used to it. After a minute or so of drinking, Kol pulled away. "You ready?" he asked, holding out a syringe.

We decided we didn't want a bloody mess, or a bone-breaking mess to be my death. It was Jeremy who mentioned a syringe, the kind of thing that put animals down. The nurse Kol compelled said it would be like falling asleep. We'd decided on that, something peaceful. I'd always wanted to go like that, simply falling asleep and dying. When I decided that, I originally wanted to be old, but I met that certain Original, who changed my life.

I laid on the bed, and Kol sat next to me, stroking my hair. He leaned down and our lips brushed, chills shooting up and down my spine.

"Ready?" he breathed into my ear.

I whimpered in slight fear, but nodded. I felt a prick in my arm, and then felt Kol lay next to me. He pulled my body to his hard chest, and cradled me there. He rocked me back and forth in a soothing way, singing in my ear. It was eerily beautiful, but memorable. Something I'd want to remember, not want to forget.

A minute or two later, I felt my eyelids growing heavy.

"Goodnight my love." Kol whispered in my ear, as my eyes drooped farther shut. "See you in a bit." he pressed his lips against mine, and then I knew no more.

"Hhhhhhhhh!" I gasped and sat up, breath rushing into my lungs. The air was like fire, causing me to fall back against the pillow. I laid in silence for a moment.

I heard whispers from the unknown. Felt a soft blanket draped over my body. Smelt different kinds of cologne. Tasted the remnants of someone's lips that had been on mine.

Those were the first experiences of my new life.

My eyes creaked open again, and it was dark. Darkness was everywhere...except my heart, my soul. I sat up slowly, blinking once, twice. I could see...better. A new sense, almost like a sixth sense, caused my head to snap to the left. My eyes met a darkly handsome face. Dark brown eyes, a strong jaw, tousled brown hair, and pink lips.

The lips.

The lips met mine milliseconds later, and my brain told me the taste I had when I was awoken was from him.

_Kol Mikaelson. My love._

He pulled away and smirked, stroking my hair.

"Marry me." he breathed, and slipped a ring onto my ring finger. It's metal was cool against my skin and I nodded eagerly, as if on instinct.

I didn't even have to try to remember why I nodded. The memories came flooding back as soon as his lips met mine.

"Of course." I responded, and we were kissing again. Everything was magnified, just as they said it would be. "A million times yes." I said in between kisses.

He pulled away and pulled something out of his pocket. It called to me like a long lost lover.

I nodded once, and took it from his outstretched hand. I ripped off the plastic with my teeth and felt the room temperature blood hit the back of my throat. I groaned, part in pain, part in pleasure.

My eyes burned, my skin under my eyes shuddered and my teeth elongated. I felt the transformation take place.

It was done.

I was immortal.

[And engaged!]

* * *

My inspriation for the epilogue was Zombie by Natalia Kills, it sounds like they're saying Kol instead of cold, pretty cool if I do say so myself (;

**Would anyone like a book 3? I would base if off Season 4, after Elena's transformation... ;)**

**Let me know in a review, eh? (;**

**Thank you all so much for reading3**


	21. News for Book 3 WOOHOO

Oh my gosh, this is my second time writing this. The first time I hit backspace to fix an error, and it took me out of the doc manager section.

-_- UGH.

Anyways, I'm happy to announce that there WILL be a book three!(:

No hints for it yet, but I'm just saying it's in progress and book title ideas would be greatly appreciated!

I now have a twitter where I post news etc for this account and all my stories that I currently work on on this account and my Quotev account.

its ordinaryxxgirl

I have to tell you beautiful people this video/song I'm now obsessed with. It's one of those Kol music videos on youtube. The song that goes with it is called Zombie by Natalia Kills.

The lyrics say my heart is so cold cold, cold, cold. But, it sounds like it's saying Kol, kol, kol. It's trippy!(:

So yeah, go look it up, all you have to look up is ' zombie kol' and it pops right up!

Enough of me rambling! Stay tuned! ;)


	22. POLL

Hey guys, I have a poll on my profile to help choose the name for Book #3[which i'm currently working on ;) ]

Go take it please!

xoxo


	23. BOOK 3 IS UP

BOOK THREE IS UP MY BOOK BABES!

It's Titled...

-drum roll please!-

**The Immortal Life of Elena Gilbert**

It will follow the plot of Season 4 for the MOST PART. Going to be some tweaks to it, of course ;) go to my fanfic profile to read it!


End file.
